


La Lucha de los Mundos

by The_Dawn_Of_The_Empress



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: All dragon boys live too, Barian war is over, Bracelet girls all live, F/M, Gen, Interdimensional war is over
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dawn_Of_The_Empress/pseuds/The_Dawn_Of_The_Empress
Summary: -Los llaman...- esas palabras llamaron la atención de todos, los ojos rojos de Rio ahora tornaban en un tono color miel, un brillo rojo emitía de ella, su rostro perdido.-¿R-Rio?- llamo confundido Ryouga a su hermana.-Cinco dragones...están llamando...en busca de lo que se les fue robado...- dijo la chica de hielo.-¿Lo que se les fue robado?- repitió Reira, tomando la mano de Inori en temor.-El tiempo y el espacio se volvieron uno...Zetsubo no Henshi han sido llamados...-Cuando el Tiempo y Espacio se vuelven uno, los cinco soldados de la esperanza regresaran para tomar aquello preciado. Los cinco soldados de la desesperación aparecerán para buscar aquello que se les fue robado.Una nueva amenaza aparece y es hora que los duelistas legedarios se unan y salven el mundo una vez más...O eso es lo que todos pensamos...
Relationships: Akaba Reiji/Original Character, Jack Atlas/Carly Nagisa, Kaiba Seto & Kisara, Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Original Female Character(s), Tenjou Kaito/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologo

**Disclaim: Yu-Gi-Oh no me pertenece, ninguna de las cinco series mencionadas en esta historia, a excepción de Geranova Arcligth, Kaede, e Inori.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Desde lo alto del cielo, cinco grande dragones volaban sin vergüenza alguna, destruyendo todo a su paso. El fuego y los gritos se miraban por doquier..._

-¿¡Por qué los dragones harían eso?!- pregunto con gran tristeza marcada en esos bellos ojos azul.

Una mujer de larga cabellera castaña miraba con una sonrisa, conteniendo las inmensas ganas de reír ante las preguntas e impaciencia de su pequeño hijo. -Calma, mi vida. Déjame terminar la historia.- la tristeza que marcaba esos ojos azules fue rápidamente sustituida por emoción una vez más.

_Los grandes dragones miraban enojados a las personas. Ellos se habían llevado algo sagrado, algo muy importante._

-¿¡Que es?! ¿¡Que se llevaron mami?!- preguntaba emocionado.

-Déjame terminar Seto.- dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada.

El pequeño inflo sus mejías fulminando a su madre con su bella mirada. -¡Quiero saber!- exigió el pequeño.

-Sabrías si no me interrumpieras a cada momento.- respondio la mujer. El pequeño rio ante eso.

_Cinco reyes, en su eterna codicia robaron las joyas de los dioses. Se decía que cada Dios creó una joya, otorga do un poco de su poder, siendo los dragones sus guardianes. Con el tiempo, las joyas se destruían y con ello los dragones que los guardaban fallecían, de trece grande dragones, solo cinco vivieron. Cuando las cinco joyas fueron robadas, los grandes dragones volaron hacia el cielo y desesperados buscaron las joyas destruyendo todo a su paso. Los dragones buscaron y buscaron pero nunca encontraron las joyas. En el peor momento, cinco valientes guerreros aparecieron, cada uno dispuestos a pelear contra los dragones._

-¡Pero no es justo!- dijo Seto frunciendo el ceño. -Los dragones solo buscaban lo que los reyes robaron.-

-Déjame terminar amor.- dijo con un suspiro.

_Fueron largas la batalla, jamás en todos sus siglos los dragones habían visto a tales hombres enfrentársele con tal valor y humildad. Así que hicieron un trato con los guerreros. Les otorgaban vida eterna a cambio de lo más preciado, justo como los humanos les quitaron lo más preciado a ellos. Los guerreros, con valor y sin dudar respondieron, "No pedimos vida eterna, y no entregaremos lo más preciado." los dragones asombrados ante la respuesta preguntaron._

_"¿Qué es lo que más desean?" y los guerreros respondieron "deseamos la paz entre dragones y humanos"._

_Uno de los dragones enfureció y dijo "¿Cómo pretenden paz cuando ustedes se llevaron lo más preciado? ¡Hemos protegido esas joyas por siglo, desde el inicio de la tierra que toca tus pies y ustedes en su eterna avaricia se han llevado esas joyas! ¿Saben el peligro que han traído ustedes a esta tierra cuando se llevaron las joyas?"._

_Un soldado levanto su frente, y respondio "No lo sabemos. No hemos sido nosotros quien les ha robado, no sabemos dónde están las joyas o quienes la robaron. No podremos devolvérselas.”_

_Otro dragón, con una mirada de piedad miro al humano y preguntó. "¿Qué es lo que tu corazón mas desea? No te atrevas a mentir, podemos ver a través de las mentiras"._

_Otro soldado respondió sin dudar "Queremos paz entre nosotros, sin importar el precio."._

_"Y que así sea" respondio un dragón, el más grande y bello de todos. Los guerreros miraron felices, "pero con un precio que deben de pagar" volvió a decir._

_Los soldados, alegres solo asediaron. "Jamás hemos conocido a hombres como ustedes, humildes y llenos de valor. Les otorgaremos paz a cambio de sus vidas." dijo firmemente._

_"Que así sea" respondieron los valientes soldados. Y así fue. Los dragones, con sus inmensos poderes crearon nuevas joyas, más poderosas que las anteriores. Esos valientes soldados fueron conocidos por el pasar del tiempo como "Zetsubo no Henshi"._

-¡Increíble!- dijo el pequeño mirando con admiración. -Cuando crezca quiero ser como ellos.- dijo determinado el pequeño Seto.

-Muy bien Seto, es hora de dormir- dijo un hombre de cabellos negros y una sonrisa cálida. -Mama y él bebe deben de descansar.- explico.

-¡Buenas noches mama! ¡Buenas noches Mokuba!- dijo Seto, besando la mejía de su madre y el vientre que apenas se notaba.

-¿Mokuba?- pregunto el hombre confundido.

-Ese será su nombre.- dijo Seto decidido, viendo a su padre como retándolo a que dijera lo contrario.

-Pero mi vida, aun no se sabe si será niño, puede que tengas una hermanita- trato de explicar su mama.

-¡No!- dijo Seto. -¡Sera un niño! ¡La dama de azul me lo dijo!- dijo alegre. Sus padres vieron confundidos a su hijo. ¿Quién era la dama de azul? Seto, viendo las expresiones de sus padres, decidió explicar. -Es la dama que cuida de mami y Mokuba. Ella habla conmigo en la noche cuando tengo miedo. Es muy linda.-

Ambos adultos sonrieron con cariño y solo se despidieron, sin decir una palabra más. Una vez en la alcoba principal, la mujer rio y vio a su esposo con alegria. -La dama de azul...-

-¿Crees que sea...?- pregunto su esposo mientras se acomodaba en la cama y abrazaba a su embarazada esposa.

-Tal vez...- dijo ella mientras de su baraja sacaba una carta. Una mujer de larga cabellera blanca y traje azul...-La dama de azul, la que me protege...-

El viento nocturno era helado y fresco, los grillos tocaban su melodía mientras los pétalos blancos del narciso bailaban conjunto al viento. Las estrellas y la luna brillaban en lo más alto de la noche.


	2. Parte I

**Disclaim: Yu-Gi-Oh no me pertenece, ninguna de las cinco series mencionadas en esta historia, a excepción de Geranova Arcligth, Kaede, e Inori.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Donde la oscuridad reinaba, un hombre de cabello negro miraba con seriedad a los demás. – ¿Todos comprenden el plan?- pregunto seriamente.

Un joven adulto de cabello rojo y largo miraba aburrido todo aquello. –Claro que lo comprendemos viejo.- El hombre de cabello negro frunció el ceño, obviamente odiando las palabras arrogantes del joven.

-Ya cálmense ambos- dijo educadamente un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes. –Si siguen peleando, no lograremos nuestro objetivo.- dijo mientras ambos chasqueaba los dientes en señal de frustración.

-Él tiene razón, recuerden que nuestros oponentes no son débiles, y tengan por seguro que no estarán solos.- dijo un hombre de cabello rubio y traje morado. –Y sobre todo no podemos arriesgarnos a que ellos se enteren de lo que está pasando por idioteces.- dijo seriamente.

-Oye ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- dijo enojado el de cabello rojo. -¿Quieres pelear?-

-a ti todo te saca de tus casillas-dijo con un suspiro un hombre de cabello verde y lentes.

-¡Ya basta!- dijo el hombre de cabello negro mientras se levantaba de golpe, sorprendiendo a todos. No podían negar que este hombre daba realidad a la leyenda de su nombre. –Hay que concentrarnos en la fase don-

-Entendido- dijeron los cuatro adultos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las carcajadas sonaban en el parque de diversiones Kaibaland. Los niños jugaban mientras que los jóvenes reían, parejas se miraban por todos los lados. Era un día especial después de todo. 14 de febrero. El día más rosado de toda la historia. Nuestro CEO, alado de su hermano y su amiga albina miraban a todos los huéspedes del parque, dos con alegria y emoción y el tercero y más alto con el ceño fruncido. Nunca entendería que tenía el 14 de febrero tan especial. Era solamente otro día de los 365 días del año.

-Te harás viejo si no cambias de cara Seto.- le dijo la albina con burla mientras miraba emocionada un algodón de azúcar rosado.

-Eso son mitos.- respondio Seto a su amiga. –Deja de acosar el algodón de azúcar. La mujer te comienza a ver mal.- Ante las palabras, la albina obtuvo un color rosado en sus mejías mientras el menor reía ante la situación. Efectivamente era cierto, la mujer miraba de manera grosera y ruda a Kisara, tomando a su pequeño niño y alejándose de ahí. –Te lo dije.-

-Cállate.- dijo solamente, reusándose a verlo. Mokuba solo reía, era divertido ver a su hermano mayor pelear con su amiga así.

-¡Kaiba-kun!- se escuchó gritar. El joven CEO de cabello castaño suspiro mientras pellizcaba levemente el largo de su nariz, sin duda sentía una migraña acercársele.

-¡Yuugi! ¡Chicos!- grito alegre Mokuba, corriendo hacia el grupo de adolescentes con una sonrisa, Kisara solo soltó una risita viendo como el CEO funcia aún más el ceño.

-Te harás viejo.- le dijo.

-Eso es un mito.- respondio.

-Hola chicos.- dijo Mokuba con alegria.

-Hola Mokuba-kun, Kisa-chan, Kaiba-kun.- dijo Anzu con alegria mientras buscaba algo en su bolso color amarillo. –Tomen. Feliz día.- dijo con alegria mientras entregaba a Mokuba y Seto una cartita en forma de corazón. A simple vista se podía ver que la carta no tenía nada romántico o personalizado, simplemente era una tarjeta.

-¡Gracias Anzu!- dijo alegre. Mokuba sin duda amaba ese día. Era uno de los pocos días que podía pasar con su hermano y amigos en el mismo lugar sin que ellos se maten…aunque eso podría agradecérselo más a Kisara, después de todo ella fue la que calmo a Seto y Jonouchi.

-¡¿Y qué estamos esperando?! ¡Es día de los enamorados! ¡Vamos!- dijo alegre Jonouchi viendo con emoción las atracciones mecánicas. Los días festivos, como san Valentín o Halloween, la Corporación Kaiba daba entradas gratis a todos los niños de todos los orfanatos del área, obviamente muchos se aprovechaban de la situación, siendo uno de ellos Jonouchi.

-¡Espéranos Jonouchi!- grito emocionado Honda mientras que Yuugi y Mokuba seguían atrás de ellos. Kisara y Anzu solo rieron mientras caminaban detrás de ellos. Seto…bueno el CEO solo siguió a Kisara, mientras llamaba a Izono y se aseguraba de todo estuviera normal en el parque.

El aire era cálido y el clima nunca pudo estar mejor que ese preciso día…entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía tan rara? Kisara miraba por todos lados, constantemente viendo a Seto y Mokuba. Sentía algo en el aire, se sentía como un llamado.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Seto al ver las constantes miradas de Kisara.

-No…nada, creo que es el cansancio solamente.- le dijo con una sonrisa, pero ambos sabían que esa era falsa. Ante la inseguridad de su amiga, Seto ordeno a Izono a que se asegurara que todo en el parque estuviera a la perfección. –Oye, Kisara, apura-- ¿Kisara?- pregunto confundido Seto al ver como su amiga miraba a un punto exacto, sus ojos azules perdidos en ese punto. -¿Kisara?- volvió a llamar, pero no pasó nada. Al parecer los demás escucharon y voltearon a ver a la pareja.

-¿Kaiba-kun?- pregunto Yuugi extrañado. Kisara, perdida, comenzó a caminar hacia el punto. Todos la miraron extrañados, parecía que la albina estaba en trance. -¿Kisara-chan?- pregunto Yuugi pero ella lo ignoro y siguió caminando.

Los chicos, inseguros caminaron junto a ella. Tal vez solo vio algo que le llamo la atención. -¿Ne-sama?- pregunto Mokuba, sintiéndose algo asustado por el repentino silencio de su amiga. Al parecer no fue el único. Seto se acercaba más a Kisara, apresurado, su mirada preocupada. Jonouchi se acercó a Mokuba, asegurándose que nada le pasara. A pesar de la rivalidad y constante hostilidad entre Seto y Jonouchi, era un trato silencioso que Jonouchi cuidara de Mokuba cuando Seto no pudiera.

Seto, desesperado, tomo el brazo de Kisara y la obligo a que lo viera a él. -¡Kisara! ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto preocupado. Lo vio. Un hombre encapuchado y mascara blanca los miraban, como un león mira a su presa. Todos, por alguna razón se congelaron al ver a ese hombre, había algo en su aura que daba a entender solo una palabra. Peligro. -¿Quién eres?- pregunto seguro y decidió Seto. El hombre solo lo ignoro y levanto el brazo izquierdo, ofreciendo la mano al viento. Todos miraban confundidos hasta que Seto sintió como la chica de cabello blanco volvía a caminar. -¿Kisara?-

-¿Qué le has hecho?- pregunto furioso Honda. Nadie comprendía porque la albina actuaba así de raro.

-La hora ha llegado.- fue lo único que dijo. De un disco de duelo, saco una carta y un brillo cegador estallo por todo el lugar. Unos segundos después y la luz despacio, extrañando a todos pues aquel hombre también había desaparecido.

-¿Q-que fue eso?- pregunto Jonouchi confundido al igual que los demás. De repente, un gran terremoto comenzó, asustando a todos. -¿Qué está pasando?-. Con cada segundo los temblores empeoraban, grandes estruendos se escuchaban y los gritos de niños asustando y padres preocupados reinaban.

-¡Vamos!- grito Seto, tomando a Kisara u a Mokuba. -¡Hay que salir de aquí!-

Sin ninguna palabra más, todos salieron corriendo buscando un lugar seguro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Ya salimos!- dijo emocionado un chico de cabellos castaños y traje rojo mientras se estiraba con alegria.

-Aniki sin duda esta alegre.- dijo con una sonrisa un chico de cabellos azules cielos y traje igual rojo.

-¡Vamos Syo! ¡Hemos salido de exámenes, hay que tener un duelo!- dijo alegre ante su idea. Syo solo rio nervioso. La idea era tentadora, pero estaba cansado, tenía que sacar buenas notas para poder superar a su hermano…aunque claramente eso no pasaría aun.

-Judai realmente solo piensa en duelos.- dijo con un suspiro una joven chica de cabellos rubios y traje azul. A su lado un joven de cabellos negros y traje negro, a tras de ella un chico atractivo de cabellos castaños y una camiseta hawaiana.

-¡Asuka-san, Fubuki-san, Manjoume-kun!- dijo con alegria Syo mientras sonreía y saludaba.

-Los jóvenes de ahora tienen tanta pasión.- dijo Fubuki con una sonrisa mientras tocaba un pequeño ukulele que tenía en la mano. 

-¿Asuka-san, Fubuki-san, donde está ni-san?- pregunto curioso Syo una vez dado cuenta que su hermano mayor no estaba con ellos.

-Ahora que lo pienso, no lo he visto después de los exámenes.- dijo pensativa la rubia.

-Tranquilos, de seguro está confesando su apasionado amor a Kaede-neko-chan.- aseguro Fubuki mientras grandes cascadas de lágrimas salían en sus ojos y en su mente, un bello atardecer en las playas de la academia, su mejor amigo y su mejor amiga que encanta de molestar ahora se besaban con pasión mientras que las olas chocaban y daban el cambio dramático que ocupaban.

-¿De qué diablos hablas Fubuki?- pregunto un joven de cabello largo azul y traje azul, sus brazos cruzados y su mirada severa en el chico de cabellos castaños.

-¡Ryo!- dijo mientras Fubuki tomaba las manos del alumno elite y lo miraba con las mismas lágrimas y ojos brillando. -¡Sabia que este día llegaría! ¡Te declararías a la bella Kaede-neko-chan y ambos correrían por la playas y comerían bajo las estrellas!-

-Repito.- dijo con un tic en el ojo. -¿De qué diablos hablas?- pregunto.

Al parecer Fubuki no se percató del rostro y continúo…pero nadie esperaba lo que seguía a continuación. -¡Es la mejor despedida que he escuchado!- dijo emocionado.

El silencio reino de un solo. Incluso Judai se calló ante las palabras del chico. Ryo, aunque se negara a aceptarlo, le dio directo al corazón. -¿Despedida?- pregunto con cuidado Manjoume.

-¡Claro!- dijo Fubuki, como siempre perdido al ambiente. –Kaede-neko-chan se ira dentro de tres semanas a estudiar en América.- dijo alegre. – ¡Pero claro que Ryo Káiser ya sabía…-dijo pero al ver el rostro de sorpresa y dolor oculto en Ryo se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Había revelado ese secreto. Diablos.

-¡Hola chicos!- llamo una dulce y alegre voz de una joven de larga cabellera castaña y ojos amarillos. A su lado un joven de cabello gris y ojos azules que vestía un traje elegante gris.

-¿Te vas dentro de tres semanas?- fue lo primero que escucho decir al chico de cabellos azules. Tanto Kaede como Edo se quedaron congelados y sin aire. Nadie sabía de eso, y quería mantenerlo en secreto cuanto tiempo ella pudiera. Edo, siendo el chico listo que era, fulmino a Fubuki con la mirada. ¡Claro que tenía que haber sido el! -¿Y bien?-pregunto hostil el chico.

-No es nada oficial.- respondio Edo con la misma hostilidad que Káiser. No le gustaba que le hablar así a Kaede, ella era su amiga, su chica y nadie puede hablarle así.

-Eso no responde la pregunta.- dijo Manjoume con algo de seriedad. Debía de admitir que Kaede era muy infantil y que lo desesperaba, pero al igual que los demás, era una amiga muy valiosa y le dolía que no les comentara algo así. Kaede no prestaba atención, sus ojos amarillos buscando con desesperación los ojos del obelisko azul, la encontró y se arrepintió. La mirada de Ryo mostraba dolor y decepción. No quería admitirlo, pero pensó que la chica lo valoraba lo suficiente como para contarle eso…como para ser algo más que amigos, al parecer se equivocó.

-Kaede…neko-chan…yo…-no pudo terminar la oración cuando un grito llamo la atención. No era un grito humano definitivamente.

-Aniki…-llamo con preocupación un pequeño espíritu amarillo que apareció en el hombro de Manjoume.

-Ojama Yellow… ¿Qué pasa ahora?- pregunto.

-¿Kurriboh?- pregunto confundido Judai al ver como de la nada, su amiguito espiritual aparecía y se mostraba preocupado.

-¿Kaede?- pregunto Edo confundido al ver como la chica poco a poco caminaba hacia donde el grito se había escuchado.

-¿Kaede?- pregunto Asuka al igual que confundida.

-Aniki…no la dejes ir sola- dijo desesperado Ojama Yellow. Al parecer Judai escucho porque rápidamente todos se acercaron a la chica, pero ella no prestaba atención. Kuriboh alado llamaba desesperadamente la atención de su dueño.

-¿Qué pasa Kuriboh?- pregunto preocupado Judai. Nunca había sentido aquella energía tan peligrosa y negativa.

-¡Aniki!- llamo asustado Ojama Yellow. Fue ahí cuando todos se dieron cuenta de cómo de la nada aparecía un hombre encapuchado de mascara color blanca, se podía sentir un aura extremadamente peligrosa de él.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Ryo con autoridad. Fubuki se acercó a Asuka mientras miraba con seriedad aquel hombre. -¿Qué quieres?- pregunto de nuevo.

-El llamado se ha hecho.- fue lo único que dijo. Unos sonidos de dolor se escucharon. Judai y Manjoume vieron preocupados a los espíritus, tanto los hermano Ojama como Kuriboh se retorcían de dolor. Se escuchó un grito nuevamente, pero más como el lloriqueo de un dragón, una luz cegadora ocasionada por el extraño y luego nada. Todos miraban confundidos a lo que acababa de pasar, los pequeños espíritus parecían volver a la normalidad pero los rostros de temor aún seguían ahí. ¿Qué había pasado? Fue cuando el caos empezó. N gran terremoto azotó la isla, los arboles comenzaban a caer y las aguas que rodeaban comenzaban a tambalearse, creando grandes olas.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- pregunto asustada Asuka, viendo como todo comenzaba a temblar.

-¡Ahí esta-none!- grito un profesor de traje azul y cabello largo atado en una cola.

-¡Chronos-sensei! ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Judai, todos tambaleando como los árboles. El profesor, sin pensarlo dos veces tomo a la joven de cabello castaño y les dijo.

-¡Regresen a la academia! ¡Es una orden!- dijo. Sin un suspiro entremedio, todos, con mucha dificultad comenzaron a correr hacia la academia. El terremoto no parecía calmarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Jack desacelera!- se escuchó gritar para después una fuerte explosión sonar. ¿Cómo será que siempre llegaban a eso?

-¿Están todos bien?- pregunto un joven de cabellos negros una vez el humo se disolvía.

Tras unos minutos, los demás contestaron. –Si estamos bien.- dijeron todos.

-¿Yusei, que paso?- pregunto exaltado Jack, siempre era lo mismo.

-¡Es tu culpa por no prestar atención!- le dijo Crow. Los gemelos y Bruno solo suspiraron, siempre era las mismas peleas bueno, Crow gritaba y Jack ignoraba. Aki prestaba atención a su libro, o lo que podía.

-¡Oigan! ¡No hagan tanto ruido!- grito Zora cuando entro a la habitación. Era de noche y no estaba de humor para escuchar el gran ruido.

-Lo lamento Zora.- dijo Yusei sabiendo que él era el único que podía calmar a Zora.

-¡Oh, no te preocupes Yusei-chan! ¡Los jóvenes como tu deben de dormir mucho!- dijo con una voz melosa y desesperante. -¡Ustedes, dejen de holgazanear y ayuden a Yusei-.chan!- ordeno. Jack estaba listo para hablar pero una risa lo callo de repente. Zora dio media vuelta y dejo pasar a la chica de largo cabello negro y lentes extremadamente grandes.

-Buenas noches, Zora-san.- dijo educadamente Carly.

-¡Carly! ¿Qué haces tan de noche aquí?- pregunto amable la mujer. Desde hace tiempo ambas habían hecho el trato de mantener buenas relaciones, todo por el simple hecho que ambas usaban lentes.

-Venía a preguntarle a Yusei y los demás unas cuantas cosas acerca de las desapariciones.- explico Carly con una sonrisa. Desde que llego la joven, Jack mantenía su mirada en ella. Había algo raro en su mirada, como preocupación. Había algo más de lo que ella no estaba mencionando.

Tras unos minutos de plática, Zora se retiró, dejando a Carly y los demás respirar tranquilamente. –Definitivamente esa mujer no es normal.- dijo Crow en burla haciendo que Rua riera y los demás lo miraran como a un niño que recién hace una travesura.

-¿Qué es lo que querías preguntarnos Carly?- pregunto Yusei mientras que con ayuda de Bruno levantaba la puerta de garaje, dejando ventilar el lugar.

-Quería preguntar su opinión sobre las desapariciones que han estado ocurriendo en toda la ciudad. He estado investigando y los rastros llevan a un hombre de nombre Kazuki Ryuzetsu, estoy consciente de que antes de que el puente se construyera, él había sido enviado a Satélite.- explico Carly mientras mostraba algunos documentos y algunas fotos de un adulto calvo y varias marcas en el rostro.

-Kazuki Ryuzetsu…-dijo Yusei mientras recordaba. –He escuchado rumores solamente de él.- informo.

El rostro de la chica se ilumino al ver que por fin tenía otra pista que seguir. Jack miraba atentamente a la mujer, sabía que algo estaba pasando. -¡Eso será más que suficiente!- dijo alegre mientras sacaba rápidamente su lápiz y una libreta.

Durante minutos Yusei y Crow explicaban quién era el Kazuki y cuáles eran los rumores. Carly, con cada detalle, se alegraba más y más. ¡Eso era perfecto! Era justamente lo que necesitaba para entregar mañana. Rua, Ruka y Aki miraban la conversación, sorprendiéndose ante la información que la reportera había conseguido por si sola.

-Su línea de información me aterra la mayor parte del tiempo.- dijo Aki sin pensarlo dos veces, sacándole una risita alegre a Carly. El ambiente era cálido, sumamente alegre, algo que a todos les hacía falta. El estrés de WWR y Yliaster no ayudaban. Era lindo tener un tiempo alegre así. Entre historias e historias todos reían, todas ridículas. Las mejores sin dudas eran las aventuras de Carly como reportera. Quien diría que esa joven pudiera ocasionar tantos problemas.

De repente la risa de Carly se apagó, sus ojos grises viendo fijamente a la entrada del garaje. El repentino cambio fue notado por Jack que poco a poco dejo de reír y vio la misma dirección que la chica. Un hombre de mascara blanca y cabello rojo miraba la situación con los brazos cruzados. Ambos se levantaron de golpe, asustando y alertando a los demás. -¿Quién eres?- pregunto Yusei, Aki sacando su disco de duelo, preparada para usar sus poderes de ser necesario.

-Esto sin duda es más fácil de lo que pensé.- dijo con voz burlona y sacar una carta de la nada, ocasionando una luz cegadora que envolvía a todos. Durante segundos no se escuchó nada, una vez que todo se apagó solo el canto de los grillos se podía escuchar, todos estaban confundidos, preguntándose si aquel hombre era real o solo una ilusión creada por el estrés.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Crow confundido. Rua estaba listo para responder pero el temblor que ataco de la nada lo detuvo. La lámpara tambaleaba, las cosas caían, las ventanas comenzaban a quebrarse. El temblor con cada segundo se volvía más y más fuerte.

-¿Q-Que pasa?- pregunto Ruka asustada, siendo abrazada por Rua. Aki se sostenía fuertemente del sillón, intentando no caer. 

-¡Hay que salir de aquí!- grito Yusei, todos corriendo hacia afuera, intentando desesperadamente buscar un lugar seguro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una chica de larga cabellera roja con destellos rosados y amarillos miraba el cielo con el ceño fruncido. Se sentía raro el día, completamente raro. Estaba en el parque de Hearthland, esperando a su familia y amigos. Cerró los ojos y sonrió, no comprendía como había pasado todo eso. Parecía que solo era ayer cuando seguía pretendiendo ser un chico en busca de su familia perdida. Ahora tenía a su familia a su lado y a amigos irremplazables que la acompañaban.

-¡Gera-chan!- escucho decir. Sus ojos grises vieron a una joven de cabellos azules y ojos rojos correr hacia ella. Quien diría que su mejor amiga lograría ser también su mayor rival. Fuego contra agua. Era una relación raramente perfecta.

-¡Rio-chan!- llamo igual de emocionada la chica, viendo con alegria como toda su familia y amigos se acercaban.

-¡Por fin te encontramos!- dijo con un puchero mientras que recibía la risa de unas cuantas personas y el suspiro de otras. Aun no comprendía como su rival era su mejor amiga y como el hermano de su mejor amiga era también su mejor amigo.

La chica de cabellos rosados rio ante el comentario de su amiga. Se sentía aliviada al ver aquellos rostros tan familiares. –Deja de ser tan molesta.- dijo en un suspiro Ryouga, el hermano gemelo de Rio.

-¿Nani?- dijo furiosa la duelista de hielo.

-Es increíble pensar que esos dos eran hermanos…-dijo un pequeño niño de cabellos azul celeste.

-Para ser justos, es difícil pensar que tú eres hermano de Kaito.- dijo Geranova con una risa burlesca, viendo al cazador de numbers de reojo. Haruto y Faker solo rieron ante el comentario y el rostro de indiferencia del joven de cabello rubio y mechones verdes.

-Lo mismo digo de tú y tu familia.- respondio el chico.

-¡Oye!- dijo Thomas con furia. De todos los Arclight, Thomas era sin dudas el más sobreprotector con Geranova. Había que darle puntos extra a Kaito pues a simple vista uno realmente dudaría de sus lazos sanguíneos. -¡Ella es mi kawai imotou, les guste o no!- dijo mientras la abrazaba y miraba a todos en estado chibi. Christopher, Michael y Byron solo miraron a Thomas con una gota en la cabeza. Nadie comprendía como ese duelista era familia de ellos.

-Pobre Gera-chan…-dijo Rio mientras le sacaba un puchero a Geranova, sus mejías sonrojadas de la vergüenza por las actitudes de su hermano.

-IV Ni-sama, sería mejor que dejara a Geranova respirar.- dijo Michael con una gota en la cabeza, la cual agrando al ver el rostro de horro de su hermano mayor.

-¿¡Estás loco III?!- grito dramáticamente IV.

-¿Esto es algo de todos los días?- pregunto curiosa Kotori.

-Si…-dijo apenada la chica de fuego. Un pequeño ruido llamo su atención, volteo su rostro a un pequeño arbusto. ¿Por qué le llama tanto la atención aquella planta?

-¡Vamos a tener un duelo!- dijo emocionado Yuuma, sacando varios suspiros.

-Yuuma, estoy seguro que no hemos venido a eso.- respondio Astral a su lado, mirando curioso a una pequeña ardilla en un árbol.

-Yuuma realmente solo piensa en due… ¿Geranova?- llamo Christopher al ver a su hermana menor perdida en aquel arbusto. -¿Qué sucede?-

-No…Nada…-respondio vagamente la joven, aun viendo fijamente el arbusto. Byron vio a Faker preocupado. Desde que se reunieron, ella tenía la costumbre de perderse en sus pensamientos, pero siempre reaccionaba una vez que la llamaran…eso era diferente. Por alguna razón, Byron sintió aquella necesidad de proteger a su hija, de proteger a su familia.

-¿Byron?- pregunto Faker al ver la expresión de su amigo. El rubio adulto ignoro a su amigo y se dirigió donde su hija se encontraba.

-Geranova, vamos.- llamo el adulto, pero la chica no respondio. Kaito, siendo el observador que era, miro con detalle aquel arbusto. Nada parecía fuera de lo normal…entonces… ¿Qué era esa sensación de peligro? -¿Geranova?- se escuchó llamar. La chica comenzó a caminar, determinada a averiguar que era aquello que la llamaba.

-Oye, Geranova.- llamo Yuuma, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Ryouga, temiendo lo peor decidió caminar alado de su amiga. IV rescato a su hermana, ahora el tenía que saldar una deuda. Al parecer él no era el único con ese pensamiento. Todos caminaron hacia ella. Unos cuantos pasos y estarían cerca del arbusto.

De la nada, un hombre encapuchado salió, asustando a todos. Byron y sus hijos fueron los primeros en actuar, deteniendo a Geranova y colocándola detrás de ellos. Nunca alejaran a la joven de su familia, no otra vez. -¿Quién eres?- pregunto Byron con furia. El hombre solo miro a todos, cada uno con detalle. Kaito y Faker tenían a un asustado y confundido Haruto detrás de ellos. Rio y Ryouga hombro a hombro, listos para ayudarse de ser necesario. Yuuma y Astral viendo fijamente al hombre. Kotori detrás de Akari, la mayor lista para atacar si el hombre movía un musculo. Después de un silencio helado, la risa cínica del hombre sonó por los vientos, alertando más a los presentes.

-Es hora del entretenimiento principal.- fue lo único que dijo, saco una carta que ilumino todo a su paso, cegando a los jóvenes. Como reacción Ryouga sostuvo a Rio más cerca, Akari se colocó completamente enfrente de Kotori y Yuuma. III abrazo de manera protectora a Geranova mientras IV y V sacaban sus discos de duelo, Byron y Faker desesperados intentaban ver qué pasaba. Kaito abrazo a Haruto mientras Orbital 7 se colocaba enfrente de todos. Después de segundos, la luz desapareció, dejando a todos ver una vez más.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está el hombre?- pregunto confundida y furiosa Akari. ¿Por qué nunca podrían tener un día normal?

-No lo sé…-fue lo único que respondio V. de la nada, un gran temblor azotó la ciudad entera. -¿Qué pasa?- pregunto confundido al sentir el suelo temblar. ¿Sera Barian? No lo creía pues Orbital no había detectado nada. -¡III, IV, Gera!- llamo preocupado, viendo a sus hermanos menores estar juntos. Geranova era abrasada por III mientras IV desesperadamente, al igual que los demás, intentaba mantenerse de pie.

-¡Hay que buscar un lugar seguro!- dijo Faker, cargando a Haruto en sus brazos mientras todos corrían buscando dicho lugar.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto en un susurro Kaito mientras corrían.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor. Las aves volaban libremente por el parque y todas las personas reían, sin un futuro en que preocuparse ni un pasado en el cual pensar. Desde el edificio más alto de aquella ciudad, un joven chico de cabello gris miraba todo lo que junto a su familia habían creado. Sus ojos morados, atrás de lentes de color rojo, observaban a los niños reír con inocencia, preguntándose si algún día su hermano menor volvería a reír como hace años atrás.

-Reiji-Kaichou, ya es la hora- dijo una mujer de larga cabellera verde olivo cortado en capas, sus ojos rojos serios y sin emoción ante la mirada de todos, todos menos él pues él mejor que nadie sabía que tras esa mirada de hielo existe un corazón cálido y un alma de fuego eterno.

-Está bien.- dijo para levantarse de su gran asiento de CEO y caminar a alado de la chica de belleza extrema. -Vamos, Inori.- le dijo sin emoción. Para ellos dos, las emociones expresadas no eran necesarias, con solo una mirada se podían entender.

-Entendido.- dijo la chica de ojos rojos. Los dos, sin palabra o expresión visible caminaron por los pasillos del gran edificio de la corporación LDS. Todos los miraban con asombro o temor, ambas figuras desprendían poder y control sobre cualquiera que osara a verlos. Perecían reyes ambos con su sola mirada. –Tiene una reunión con las empresas Andore hoy a las 17:00 pm.- informo Inori mientras miraba con detalle los apuntes que tenía.

-Pásala para la siguiente semana, mismo día y misma hora. Mi prioridad ahora es investigar sobre la guerra de dimensiones y sobre la creación de las cartas Pendulum.- ordeno sin si quiera ver a la chica. No quería verla para saber lo obvio. Ella había cambiado desde que volvió con su madre del viaje de negocios. Los tres meses más largos de toda su vida. Su madre no era tonta, sabía que Inori era alguien demasiado importante para él, un tanto demasiado para el gusto de su madre, así que se la llevo con ella con la ridícula excusa de que Inori era la mejor guarda-espalda de todos sus empleados y que ella necesitaría la mejor seguridad del mundo.

-A la orden.- dijo para hacer rápidos apuntes. Un pequeño aparato sonó. Un timbre para que Inori respondiera. –Informa.- ordeno. Su mirada se tornó severa, su mente dando mil vueltas a la información que acababa de recibir. –Entendido, estaré ahí en dos minutos.- dijo. Eso llamo la atención de CEO. Su Jefe de comando de seguridad y secretaria –aun le sorprendía lo que una sola chica podía hacer sin problemas– nunca se alejaba de su lado de no ser de algo de suma importancia.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto con frialdad.

-Se ha detectado un método de invocación con altos niveles de energía no muy cerca del parque.- informo. No tenía que escuchar la orden dos veces para cumplirla.

-¿Fusión?- pregunto.

-No está confirmado, la energía detectada es demasiado fuerte.- respondio. La mirada de Reiji se intensifico. – Se asume que hay más de un método de invocación.-

-Inori, cancela todas mis reuniones. Hay que ir a investigar.- ordeno.

-A la orden.- respondio. Sin palabra algunos ambos jóvenes fueron directamente al cuarto de control y seguridad. Inori, tras identificarse camino junto al CEO a paso apresurado. Se sorprendió al ver a la mujer de cabello rojo e igual traje y al pequeño niño de chaqueta y mirada color lila. Sonriera si la mujer no la mirara con los ojos fulminantes. Saco un suspiro, nunca entendería porque esta mujer la odiaba tanto. ¿Qué había hecho ella de malo? –Informe.- dijo ella una vez caminando e ignorando la mirada de la presidenta de LDS.

-De la nada una gran cantidad de energía fue detectada en el lado oeste del parque Scale. No se detectó ningún duelo en la zona, por lo cual no se ha determinado el origen de la energía.- informo una joven de cabellos castaños.

-¿Las cámaras?- pregunto Inori.

-No tenemos ningún contacto con ellas, al parecer fueron deshabilitadas por la explosión de energía.- informo un joven de cabellos azules.

-Conéctate con las cámaras y por en pantalla veinte minutos antes de que la energía apareciera.- ordeno Inori, sacándole una sonrisa diminuta a Reiji. Admiraba como la chica analizaba todo de manera fría y calmada.

-Enseguida.- dijeron todos. Esperaron minutos cuando vieron en la gran pantalla la imagen del parque, veinte minutos antes del aparente apagón de la zona.

-No veo nada fuera de lo normal.- dijo una voz masculina que al parecer acababa de llegar. Sin poder evitarlo, Reiji apretó los puños al ver como el chico de cabello negro y mechones verdes se acercaba a la chica de cabellos verdes y ojos rojos para saludarla. No era ningún secreto de que Reiji no estuviera de acuerdo con la cercanía que mostraba Kurosaki con Inori.

-Ni yo.- dijo Inori simplemente. – ¿Qué información tienes sobre la descarga de energía?- pregunto al usador XYZ.

-No mucha, solo estoy consciente que apareció de la nada, ni siquiera mi disco pudo determinar que está pasando.- informo.

-¿Sigue en curso la energía?- pregunto Reiji.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer, Reiji-san?- pregunto Himika por primera vez. No le gustaba para nada la idea de que Inori estuviera tan cerca de su hijo. Por más que Nakajima confirmara que Inori era alguien leal y fuerte, simplemente no confiaba en ella. Busco y busco pero nunca encontró nada de ella, ningún record de nacimiento, penal, judicial o algo por el estilo. Tenía que admitir que fue algo ridículo intentar buscar a la joven por el nombre que ella invento al ver un brazalete que poseía. Sabía perfectamente el pasado de ella…o al menos lo que su hijo contaba. Solo sabía que la joven fue encontrada con amnesia, no tenía idea e donde venía o quien era ella. Eso empeoraba las cosas.

-Debemos investigar que ha pasado. No podemos dejar que eso afecte a los ciudadanos de la ciudad.- dijo Reiji con seriedad. No permitiría que su padre afectara su mundo, su ciudad, su hogar…el hogar de él e Inori. –Nakajima, prepara todo.- ordeno.

-Shun, vendrás con nosotros.- dijo Inori con voz seria pero un eje de burla en ella. No sabía quién era exactamente Kurosaki Shun o Yuuto, lo único que sabía era que desde que ambos misteriosos chicos llegaron, ella se sentía cómoda…se sentía como en hogar. Nunca entendería a ambos chicos.

-Está bien.- dijo con un suspiro mientras seguía a la chica. Reiji, sin decir una palabra siguió. Shun tenía tantas ganas de reírse. Sabía que el CEO tenía cierto afecto por su amiga, y verlo así es sumamente gracioso. Nunca estaría de acuerdo con Reiji o LDS pues fue su padre el que ocasiono todo el caos en su mundo, pero no negaría que era sumamente divertido molestarlo cada chance que tenía. Inori seguía siendo la misma chica despistada que era, lo cual hacia que su trabajo fue mil veces mas fácil.

Tras minutos de silencio y viaje, todos llegaron al parque Scale. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no estaban solos. Sakaki Yuuya, Hiiragi Yuzu, Shuin Sora y Gongenzaka estaban ahí también. Sawatari también estaba, tan perdidamente viendo a Inori llegar. Yuzu solo lo miro con pena ajena.

-¡Yuuto!- llamo sorprendido Shun al ver a su amigo llegar corriendo al lugar. Todos se miraron confundidos.

-¡Shun! ¡Inori!- llamo, corriendo hacia su amigo y la joven. -¿Qué está pasando?-

-¿Cómo han llegado todos ustedes aquí?- pregunto Inori.

-Sentimos la energía.- explico Yuzu. –Íbamos caminando cuando sentimos una descarga de energía y todo se apagó al segundo. Pensamos que solo era un apagón pero…-

-Así que esto no es ningún accidente.- dijo serio Reiji viendo por todos los lados.

-¡Cuidado!- llamo Inori al ver como de la nada aparecía un hombre alto enmascarado y encapuchado completamente. Como Seguridad se colocó enfrente de todos, sacando su disco de duelo por todo caso. Si quería enfrentarla, lo haría y se arrepentiría. No por nada ella era la Jefa de Seguridad y Comando de LDS. -¡Identifícate!- ordeno. El hombre solo saco su disco de duelo. Ante clara señal, los demás también sacaron sus discos, todos preparados. 

-¡Que comience el caos!- dijo el misterioso hombre.

-¿Nani?- pregunto Inori. Fue cuando de la nada saco una carta y todo comenzó a temblar. -¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto cuando perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado Shun, quien alado de Yuuto corrieron al rescate de la chica. Reiji, aunque sabía que no era el mejor momento, los fulmino a los dos con la mirada. Inori solo miraba con furia al hombre, pero ya no estaba. Lo único que podía ver era el brusco movimiento de los árboles y los columpios.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto asustada Yuzu, viendo directamente al cielo. Todos miraron asustados a lo que pasaba. En sus propios ojos, el cielo se abría poco a poco. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? De la nada un fuerte estruendo se escuchó, y las calles comenzaban a abrirse…

…¿Sera el fin del mundo?...


	3. Parte II

**Disclaim: Yu-Gi-Oh no me pertenece, ninguna de las cinco series mencionadas en esta historia, a excepción de Geranova Arcligth, Kaede, e Inori.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto asustada Yuzu, viendo directamente al cielo. Todos miraron asustados a lo que pasaba. En sus propios ojos, el cielo se abría poco a poco. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? De la nada un fuerte estruendo se escuchó, y las calles comenzaban a abrirse…_

_…¿Sera el fin del mundo?..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Corran!- gritaba Jonouchi a sus amigos, todos desesperados buscando un lugar seguro, pero el temblor lo hacía muy difícil caminar.

-¿Q-Que es eso?- pregunto Mokuba asustado viendo el cielo. El bello cielo azul ahora tenía varios colores, grietas color purpura aparecían. Eso no era normal. –Ni-sama.- llamo Mokuba, tomando fuertemente la mano de su hermano.

-¡Cuidado!- grito Kisara. Mokuba y Seto sintieron como eran empujados hacia un lado, gracias al desequilibrio ocasionado por el temblor, perdieron balance y cayeron al lado de la cera. Honda, al ver que pasaba, tomo a Anzu y se lanzaron al mismo lado que cayeron los hermanos Kaiba.

-¡Yuugi!- gritaron Jonouchi y Anzu al ver como su amigo estaba literalmente colgando de la calle, Kisara tomando fuertemente su mano. La calle se había abierto. Los carros caían. Kisara desesperadamente sacaba todas sus fuerzas para ayudar a su amigo de cabellos puntiagudos y alejarse de la grieta. Los ojos azules de Kisara estaban solamente enfocados en ayudar a su amigo, pero definitivamente algo más llamo su atención. Un suspiro de sorpresa y terror salió de los labios de Kisara. Yuugi volteo su rostro al ver lo que miraba su amiga y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Abajo de ellos, saliendo de esa grieta aparecía lentamente un edificio completamente extraño para ellos.

-¡Vamos!- grito apoyando Anzu a su amiga albina.

-¡Ne-sama!- Mokuba llamo. Solo eso ocupo Kisara, ambos chicos lograron subir después de luchar contra la gravedad.

-¡Estamos bien!- grito Yuugi. -¡Corran, hay que salir de aquí!- grito, su rostro de horror y desesperado.

-¡No podemos dejarte!- grito su mejor amigo.

-¡No hay tiempo, corran!- grito Kisara, preocupando a los demás. Una mirada, solo eso necesito Seto para entender el mensaje.

-¡Entendido!- dijo, para tomar a Mokuba entre sus brazos y salir corriendo. -¡Mas te vale regresar con vida!- grito.

-¡Kaiba!- grito Jonouchi sorprendido. -¡Mierda!- dijo para salir corriendo con sus amigos en los talones. -¡Yuugi, nos volveremos a ver!- aseguro su amigo con una sonrisa. Fue cuando todos lo vieron. El gran edificio aparecer de la grieta. Todos miraron sorprendidos. -¿Qué es eso?- pregunto preocupado. -¡Yuugi! ¡Kisara!- llamo pero no los vio.

-¡Hay que seguir!- insistió Honda mientras corrían.

-¡ _Seto-sama!-_ escucho ser llamado a través del micrófono en su chaqueta. - _¿Seto-sama, donde se encuentra?_

-¡Isono! ¡Nos dirigimos hacia la corporación! ¿Dónde están ustedes?- pregunto mientras aun corría con Mokuba entre brazos.

- _¡Estaremos ahí dentro de pocos segundos Seto-sama!-_ aseguro Isono, su voz preocupada como la de un padre a su hijo.

-¡Isono, ayuda a las demás personas! ¡A todas las que puedan!- ordeno Seto.

-¡P-Pero—la voz fría y controlada de Seto lo hizo callar. -¡Es una orden!-

-E-Entendido.- dijo para cortar toda conexión con el CEO de las Corporaciones Kaiba.

-¿Adónde iremos ahora?- pregunto Anzu al ver como de la nada, una porción de tierra comenzaba a ascender, creando un muro.

-¡Kaiba-boy!- escucharon llamar. Todos buscaron el dueño de esa voz pero nadie la encontró. -¡Arriba!- llamo una vez más.

-¡Pegasus!- dijo impresionado Jonouchi.

-¡Suban rápido!- dijo para que enfrente de ellos unas escaleras de cuerda cayera, cada uno apresurando tomando las escaleras y sintiendo como eran subidos.

-¿N-Ni-sama…?- escuchó la voz de su hermano menor asustado al ver como todo brillaba de bajo de ellos…literalmente. Parecía que un nuevo mundo estuviera creándose.

-I-Imposible…- fue lo único que podía decir Anzu.

-¡YUUGI!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez dentro de la academia, los alumnos miraban asustados como de las grietas que aparecieron en el suelo y en el mar comenzaban a aparecer grandes edificios, unos reconocidos, otros completamente extraños jamás vistos.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Syo asustado al ver lo que pasaba. Nada de eso era normal.

-Siento una gran energía oscura.- dijo Yubel, apareciendo alado de Judai. –Ten cuidado.- dijo.

-¡E-Esto no es normal-none!- dijo Chronos-sensei mirando dramáticamente por todos lados. -¡Tranquila Kae-chan! ¡To-chama está aquí!- dijo el maestro, abrazando de manera dramática a Kaede. Era increíble pensar que ella era su hija…bueno, siendo justos era adoptiva, así que tendría sentido.

-Eres tú el asustado.- dijo Kaede sacando un suspiro, sus mejías rojas por las palabras de su padre. -¿Por qué tenías que decir eso?- pregunto a nadie exactamente.

-¿Estamos seguros aquí?- pregunto preocupado Edo.

-No lo sabemos, pero no podemos estar afuera tampoco.- dijo Káiser viendo como del agua aparecía un gran puente con un arco azul que mantenía en alto un diamante.

-A-Aniki…-llamaba asustado Oyama Yellow a su dueño, sacando un suspiro de irritación.

-Cállate, no me dejas pensar.- dijo Manjoume. Todos miraban sorprendidos como los edificios aparecían de la absolutamente nada.

-¿Sera este el fin?- pregunto asustada Asuka, tomando la mano de su hermano, buscando protección.

-¡Judai!- llamo alertada Yubel al ver como el edificio de la academia se estaba partiendo en dos.

-¡Mierda, hay que salir de aquí!- dijo Judai. Sin pensarlo dos veces, todos los alumnos salieron del edificio. Algunos miraban con tristeza como la academia de duelos se destruía por los temblores y las grietas. –La academia…-

-¡Ten cuidado!- grito Edo cuando de la nada se lanzó encima de Judai, alejándolo de la grieta que se abría a sus pies.

-¡Kaede!- llamo Ryo, tomándola de la mano antes de que callera a la grieta. -¡Mierda, resiste!- grito, el mismo desesperado pues sentía como la tierra debajo de su cuerpo comenzaba a caer también. Con un grito, el duelista elite de obelisko sentía como su propio cuerpo caía.

-¡Te tengo!- dijo Fubuki, siendo ayudado por Misawa.

-¡A las tres!- grito Misawa, y a la cuenta de tres, los dos comenzaron a tirar, tratando de salvar a sus amigos. Tras intentos, por fin lo lograron. -¡Salgan de aquí!- grito desesperado.

-¡Todos los alumnos, vengan conmigo!- dijo una maestra. Los alumnos obedecieron, todos teniendo cuidado con las grietas.

-¡Misaka-kun, Kaede-chan!- llamo preocupado Syo, viendo como sus amigos eran apartados más y más del grupo por la grieta.

-¡No te preocupes Syo-kun!- grito Kaede rápido. -¡Edo, cuida de todos!- llamo. Edo solo asedio con la mirada. Sabía que Fubuki y Ryo darían sus vidas por defender a Kaede. –Hay que salir de aquí.- dijo de manera seria mientras los demás solo asedian.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-La ciudad…está desapareciendo…-decía lentamente Rua al ver sorprendido y asustado como de su amada cuidad aparecían edificios nuevos, cosas jamás vistas, como algunos edificios eran destruidos desde el suelo.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Ruka asustada. De la nada sintió como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a caer al vacío.

-¡Ruka!- Grito Rua, tomando rápidamente la mano de su hermana, pero sin tener cuidado, haciendo que el cayera también.

-¡Rua! ¡Ruka!- grito Yusei preocupado al ver como los dos niños caían al vacío de la grieta. Yusei estaba listo para lanzarse y salvar a los niños.

-¡Invoco a Rose Tentacle!- grito Aki, mientras que de su disco de duelo aparecía aquel monstruo. -¡Salva a Ruka y Rua!- ordeno. La planta no tuvo que escucharlo dos veces para lanzarse a buscar a los pequeños. Fueron los segundos más largos de toda la vida para los Signers, pero después de tanta preocupación, todos sacaron un suspiro de alivio al ver como los más jóvenes eran salvados por el monstruo invocado de Aki. -¿Están los dos bien?- pregunto preocupada.

-¡Aki! ¡Lleva a Ruka y Rua al mirador! ¡Lleva a cuanta gente puedas! ¡Ahí nos veremos!- grito Yusei, alejándose poco a poco de la grieta que cada vez se hacía más y más grande.

-¡Entendido! ¡No tarden!- grito de regreso Aki, tomando las manos de los gemelos para salir corriendo a todo dar, siempre teniendo cuidado de las grietas que cada vez se abrían una tres de la otra.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando?- pregunto Carly preocupada, los edificios se destruían, varias personas corrían como locos.

-No lo sé, pero hay que salir de aquí.- dijo Bruno mientras corrían en la dirección opuesta, buscando la manera más rápida de ir al mirador ( **“El mirador” es el lugar donde Yusei, Jack y Crow se encuentran con Hagan y los demás en la serie, no estoy segura de cómo se llama ese preciso lugar.)**

- _Aki, por favor, ten cuidado…-_ pensó Yusei, preocupada por la bella chica de cabellos rojos. Yusei junto a sus amigos corrieron y corrieron, esquivando todo lo que podían y salvando a los que pudieran. Después de largos minutos de correr y correr sin detenerse, por fin llegaron a su destino. Ninguna persona presente podía decir algo, todas las miradas llenas de horror y miedo al ver como su amada ciudad era sustituida por edificios desconocidos, como el suelo mismo estaba brillando en tonos azules y verdes…todo parecía ser como gelatina, partes subían, otras bajaban… ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Están seguros que un lugar seguro para esto existe?- pregunto molesto y preocupado Ryouga. Hace poco se habían encontrado con los amigos de Yuuma, todos confundidos de que estaba pasando exactamente. Lo único que sabían era que el cielo y la tierra tenían grietas y edificios desconocidos comenzaban a aparecer por todo el lugar.

-¡Quieres callarte y ayudar a pensar!- respondio irritado IV, su mano tomando fuertemente la de su querida hermana. Que Dios mismo bajara de los cielos a intentar llevársela de él.

-¡Kaito-sama! ¡Un mensaje está entrando de Dorowa!- informo Orbital.

-¿Qué esperas?- pregunto sarcásticamente Kaito. Frente de ellos apareció la imagen de Dorowa, quien al igual que todos se miraba desesperada. A su lado Gauche está tratando desesperadamente de mantener el control. -¡Dorowa! ¡Gauche!-

- _¡Kaito! ¿Dónde estás?-_ pregunto sin rodeos la joven duelista.

-¡Estamos dentro de Heartland Tower! ¿Dónde estás ustedes?- pregunto desesperado. Desde las ventanas se podían ver como los edificio cambiaban y el suelo comenzaba a desnivelarse, parecía estar dentro de una película ficción.

-¡Diríjanse a la parte superior, iremos por ustedes enseguida! ¡Rápido!- grito, cortando la conexión por completo.

-¡Dorowa!- llamo Kaito pero no obtuvo respuesta. -¡Bueno, ya la escucharon, muévanse!- Todos corrieron hacia la parte superior que aún estaba en construcción, ninguno realmente considerando que la torre misma podía caer debido a los temblores. Ninguno pensaba de manera racional pues el miedo a lo desconocido lo tenía nublado. -¡Ahí están!- apunto Kaito al helicóptero que ahora estaba esperándolos, la puerta completamente abierta y Gouche alzando la mano para ayudar.

-¡Apresúrense!- grito Gouche mientras saltaba y comenzaba a ayudar. Los temblores empeoraron, pero ninguno pudo predecir a tal grado que las villas de acero que estaban ahí comenzaran a caer, poniendo a todos en peligro y también el helicóptero. Dorowa, en un momento de descontrol, tuvo que alejarse por algunos centímetros, pero la brusquedad del movimiento hizo que todos perdieran el equilibrio.

-¡Geranova!- grito Byron al ver como su hija, su única hija perdía el equilibrio y caía por la puerta hacia el suelo de la torre. En un momento ciego, ya fuera instinto paterno o el tratar de saldar una deuda con su hija, Byron tomo la mano de su hija, atrayendo todo su cuerpo hacia el interior del helicóptero, sin embargo tal acción tiene su consecuencia. Ante el impulso y fuerza requerido, el cuerpo de Byron fue empujado hacia afuera, siendo el quien cayera al suelo en lugar de su amada hija.

-¡Byron/Tron/To-sama!- gritaron los Arclight, Faker y Yuuma al ver como Byron caía de espaldas ante el frio suelo.

Un grito llamo la atención de todos, Kotori había caído por la puerta que se había abierto de repente. -¡KOTORI!- grito Yuuma, levantándose y tratándola de ayudar pero estaba demasiado lejos.

Un destello azul oscuro fue lo que capto la mirada de todos. Kamishiro Ryouga había saltado para tomar desesperadamente la mano de la joven de cabellos verdes. -¡RYOUGA!- grito Rio. Todos buscaron con la mirada donde habían caído sus amigos, asustados pensando en lo peor. -¡Ahí están!- apunto Rio a donde su hermano tenía entre sus brazos a Kotori, ambos levantándose de manera desesperada.

-¡Dorowa-san! ¡Hay que traerlos!- ordeno Geranova, su mirada en la mujer de cabellos morados. Dorowa, con ayuda de Gouche, intentaron acercárseles pero las vigas cada vez caían más y más seguido, siendo imposible acercárseles.

-¡Váyanse! ¡Estaremos bien!- grito Kotori.

-¡Pero…!-

-¡Estaremos bien!- informo Ryouga, apoyando la idea de la joven. No estaba seguro de que estaba pasando, pero si esto realmente era el fin del mundo, por lo menos su hermana estaría a salvo de todo el caos.

-¡Mierda!- grito Faker. -¡No podemos dejarlos!- dijo, viendo como su amigo sonreía de manera triste. No se requería ser científico para saber qué era lo que podía pasarles y más probable les pasaría.

-¡Faker!- llamo Byron, viendo fijamente a su amigo. -¡Cuida de mis hijos!- pidió, una sonrisa en su rostro. Los ojos de Faker y los demás comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

-¡O-OTO-SAMAAAAAAA!- grito Geranova mientras sus lágrimas caían por sus mejías al ver como el humo cubrió por completo el cuerpo de su padre y amigos. -¡Suéltame Kaito! ¡Debo de ir a buscarlo!- dijo desesperada mientras peleaba contra Kaito, quien conociéndola, la sujeto para evitar que saltara.

-¡Dorowa, vámonos!- grito Kaito, tomando la decisión más difícil de toda su vida.

-¡Suéltame!- grito Geranova una vez más. -¡OTO-SAMA!-

-¿Q-Que es lo que está pasando?- pregunto con temor marcada en su voz Christopher Arclight al ver el alrededor de la ciudad. Todos miraron con los ojos abiertos como el grandes pedazos de su cuidad se hundían en el fondo mientras era remplazado por otros, de las profundidades de la grieta, luces color verdes y azules salían…al parecer el cielo no era lo único que cambiaba.

­-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Reiji-san!- llamo Himika mientras esperaba con impaciencia a su hijo a que llegara al helicóptero que los esperaban.

-¡Corran!- dijo Reiji para dar paso a los demás jóvenes para que subieran primero. Una vez todos dentro, el pego un salto para subir, sintiendo que el helicóptero comenzaba a ascender. -¿¡Inori?!- pregunto confundido al ver como la chica no subía al helicóptero. -¿Qué esperas? ¡Sube!- dijo.

-¡No puedo! ¡Mi misión es ayudar a las personas!- explico ante la mirada de confusión de CEO.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Shun confundido.

-¡Soy la Jefa de Seguridad y Control de LDS! ¡Debo ayudar a la gente!- grito para salir corriendo hacia el lado opuesto, sus ojos rojos determinados a salvar a cuanta gente ella pudiera.

-¡Inori!- llamo Yuto pero ya era muy tarde, la joven corría demasiado rápido. -¡Mierda!- dijo para que, junto a Shun, saltaran del helicóptero a traer a la terca chica de regreso.

-¿Dónde van?- pregunto confundida Yuzu.

-¡No podemos dejarla sola!- respondio Kurosaki, corriendo hacia la misma dirección.

-¡Nakajima! ¡Sácanos de aquí!- ordeno Himika, ignorando por completo las quejas de su hijo o de los demás jóvenes.

-¿¡Que haces!? ¡Debemos regresar!- dijo furioso Reiji, no podía soportar la idea de dejar a Inori ahí afuera en el caos. Himika simplemente lo ignoro, viendo con terror lo que estaba enfrente de ella y los demás. Torres aparecían, mientras otros se hundían, parecía un rompecabezas. -¿Q-Que es esto?- pregunto asustado. Sintió como las manos de Reira se tensaban en su ropa…no lo culpaba, incluso él tenía miedo de lo que estaba ocurriendo en su ciudad.

Las alarmas y luces rojas dentro del helicóptero llamaron la atención de todos, asustándolos aún más de ser posible. -¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Yuya al escuchar la alarma.

-¡Nakajima!- llamo Reiji, pero tomo a su hermano y madre en brazos para rápidamente cubrirlos con su cuerpo. De la nada, una nave de color oscuro con un corazón con número 1 en la cola había aparecido exactamente enfrente de ellos. El golpe fue instantáneo. La alarma sonaba más y más y podían sentir como caían. -¡Nakajima!- llamo, pero esta vez preocupado de que el golpe fuera letal para su fiel guardaespaldas.

-¡Prepárese todos para el impacto!- grito, alejándose de los controles y cubrir a su jefe y su familia con su cuerpo mismo. Yuzu y Yuya se abrazaban fuertemente al sentir los bruscos choques que hacia el helicóptero al caer. Tras esperar que todo se mantuviera en quieto, Nakajima se separó y comenzó a preguntar -¿Están todos bien?- pregunto. Todos asediaron, con leves golpes nada serio.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Sawatari al levantarse y quitar un pedazo de metal de encima de su cuerpo.

-Chocamos con otro helicóptero.- informo Nakajima mientras ayudaba a Himika a ponerse de pie. Tras una rápida inspección, todos salieron, sintiendo como los temblores disminuían de intensidad y el suelo comenzaba a obtener el mismo nivel que tenía. –Quédense aquí…- dijo Nakajima mientras se acercaba lentamente al misterioso helicóptero que había caído no unos cuantos metros de ellos. Era uno jamás visto. Unos pasos y la puerta se abrió de repente, dejando ver a un grupo de jóvenes y un adulto salir de ahí, golpeados y con algunos rasguños, pero que al igual que el CEO, nada serio.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Rio al salir del maldito helicóptero. -¿Están todos bien?- pregunto mientras ayudaba a Cat-chan a salir.

-Si…-dijo Dorowa al salir junto a Gouche.

-Haruto… ¿Qué tal te encuentras?- pregunto Faker a su hijo, pero la mirada perdida y confundida de su hijo llamo su atención. Todos vieron al grupo que salía del otro helicóptero. -¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto de manera severa, había algo en aquellos jóvenes que no le daba buena espina.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto Reiji, preparado a pelear. Sabía perfectamente que lo que estaba pasando no era ninguna coincidencia, sabía que su padre tenía algo que ver en todo aquel caos. -¿Son soldados de Academia?- pregunto.

-¿Academia?- pregunto confundido IV. -¿Qué es eso?- pregunto.

-¡No se hagan los tontos!- dijo con autoridad Himika al ver al grupo de extraños. Yuya, Sawatari y Gongezaka sacaron sus discos, listos para pelear.

-¡No somos enemigos!- dijo Yuuma al ver como los miraban de manera hostil.

-¡Si eso quiere!- dijo IV, que al igual que V, III y Kaito sacaron sus discos de duelo, listos para pelear.

-Que así sea…-fue lo único que dijo Reiji para sacar su disco de duelo y ayudar a Yuya y los demás.

-¡E-Esperen…!- trato de detener Yuzu pero al parecer le miedo que los invadió estaba cobrando venganza.

-¡Duelo!- gritaron todos a la vez.

**Sakaki Yuya: 4000 LP**

**Akaba Reiji: 4000 LP**

**Sawatari Shingo: 4000 LP**

**Gongenzaka: 4000 LP**

**Tenjo Kaito: 4000 LP**

**III: 4000 LP**

**IV: 4000 LP**

**V: 4000 LP**

- _Field Spell: Union Destiny-_ se escuchó decir una voz robótica, confundiendo a absolutamente todos.

-¿Union Destiny?- pregunto confundido Yuya al ver como todo su alrededor se tornaba de color oscuro y grandes pilares estilo griego blanco aparecían.

-¿Field Spell?- pregunto V confundido. -¿Qué es esto?-

-¡No importa!- dijo IV enfurecido. No sabía que era ese Fiel Spell que de la nada apareció pero no se detendría a preguntar. ¡Ellos amenazaron a su familia! -¡Ore no Turn! ¡Draw!- dijo para sacar una carta. -¡Invoco a Gimmick Puppet – Bomb Egg (Lv. 4/Atk. 1600)!- dijo para que del campo apareciera un huevo color brazos y piernas color naranja y pelo verde que después de dar unos cuantos saltos, se mantuvo quieto.

-¡Oigan, deténganse!- pidió Rio pero al igual que la chica de cabellos rosados, fue ignorada. –Baka.- fue lo único que dijo.

-¡Activo el efecto de Bomb Egg!- dijo IV. –Una vez por turno, enviando una carta de mi mano al cementerio, puedo causar 800 puntos de daño directo a mi oponente- explico.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- pregunto tenso Sawatari al escuchar el efecto del monstruo.

-¡Envió a Gimmick Puppet – Necro Doll al cementerio!- dijo, mostrando una carta de su mano. –Este es mi saludo. Espero que lo recibas bien.- dijo de manera cínica. El huevo humano se abrió en dos, de ahí disparando grandes cantidades de energía color morada, todas directamente a Reiji.

-¡Reiji-san/Ni-sama!- llamaron preocupados Reira y Himika al ver como la energía se acercaba cada vez más al joven de cabello gris.

-¡Cuando el monstruo de mi oponente activa su efecto, puedo invocar a este monstruo! ¡Ven, Guerrera Athenea (Lv. 3/ Atk. ???)!- dijo una voz completamente misteriosa. De la nada, una mujer de largo cabello azul y traje de guerrera apareció, su espada en alto, lista para atacar. -¡Cuando Guerrera Athenea es invocada de manera especial, puedo negar todo efecto de daño y obtener la misma cantidad en puntos de vida!- dijo.

-¿Nani?- pregunto confundido IV, al ver como del bosque aparecía una mujer de cabello largo y blanco, ojos azules como el cielo.

-Intrusion Penalty: 2000 LP- dijo una voz mecánica. Alrededor de la misteriosa chica, pequeñas descargas eléctricas parecieron.

**???: 4000 LP – 2000 LP**

-Gracias al efecto de mi monstruo, obtengo 800 LP.- dijo como si nada.

**???: 2000 LP – 2800 LP**

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto IV irritado de que su plan fuera interrumpido. ¿Más aliados serán?

-¿Inori?- pregunto Reiji al ver a la chica…definitivamente era igual a Inori… ¿pero será ella? No recordaba que ese monstruo fuera utilizado alguna vez por Inori.

-¡Lo sabía!- dijo molesto IV.

-¡Basta, Ni-san!- dijo Geranova irritada por la conducta de todos. ¡No importa quienes eran ellos, lo único que importaba era asegurar el bienestar de los demás!

-Mi nombre es Kisara, estoy en busca de mis amigos.- dijo la albina con tranquilidad, ignorando completamente a los demás, pero su vista fija en la joven de cabellos rosados y destellos rojos y amarillos. –No entiendo que está pasando aquí, pero no podía dejar que esto siguiera así.- informo.

-¿Kaiba-kun?-pregunto un chico de baja estatura de cabello tri-color y ojos morados. Ambos desconocidos miraban fijamente al chico de cabellos grises y bufanda roja.

-Mi nombre es Akaba Reiji.- informo Reiji al ver como lo miraban, escaneando. ¿Quién era Kaiba? -¿Son ustedes soldados de Academia?- pregunto con voz fría y seria.

-No.- fue lo único que respondio Kisara, retando la misma mirada. Eran tan parecidos aquellos dos jóvenes.

-¿Ustedes son de Academia?- pregunto Sawatari, viendo a los que estaban peleando.

-¡No sabemos que es Academia!- grito desesperado Yuma al final. -¡Solo salimos del helicóptero!-

-Los temblores han cesado, Yuugi-kun, hay que buscar a Seto y los demás.- dijo Kisara, ignorando al grupo de duelistas y abandonando el duelo. –No sé qué pasa o que paso, pero recomiendo que hagan lo mismo.- dijo de manera seria, su mirada encontrándose con la mirada de la de cabello rosado. Había algo en ella que llamaba su atención completamente.

-Sera más fácil buscar todos juntos.- dijo Rio al ver que todo se calmaba otra vez.

-Puede que sea más fácil.- concordó Yuugi.

-Está bien, pero no peleen.- dijo Kisara al ver a los “adultos” y ver sus miradas de hostilidad.

-¡Ellos empezaron!- grito IV y Sawatari apuntándose mutuamente. Kisara y Geranova solo los miraron con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Que tienen en la cabeza?- fue lo único que pregunto Geranova. Todos siguieron al grupo de Kisara, completamente alerta de algún otro terremoto, completamente perdidos en los nuevos edificios que habían aparecido.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto III al ver que no podía reconocer nada del lugar. Yuuma y Akari buscaban desesperadamente su casa, pero no encontraban nada.

-No lo sé…-


	4. Parte III

**Disclaim: Yu-Gi-Oh no me pertenece, ninguna de las cinco series mencionadas en esta historia, a excepción de Geranova Arcligth, Kaede, e Inori.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto III al ver que no podía reconocer nada del lugar. Yuuma y Akari buscaban desesperadamente su casa, pero no encontraban nada._

_-No lo sé…-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El helicóptero de Pegasus aterrizo en un pequeño parque, nunca lo había visto, pero por ahora no había más opción. Los temblores se detuvieron y las luces y grietas desaparecieron. La ciudad parecía estar normal, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero con la simple vista se sabía que algo muy malo paso en realidad.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-pregunto Honda al ver por todos lados, no reconociendo ni el mismo parque que ellos se encontraban.

-Hay que buscar a Yuugi y Kisa-chan.- dijo Anzu. Jonouchi abrió la boca, pero un grito de dolor los cayo. Rápidamente vieron los árboles que estaban en el parque y con lentitud se dirigieron hacia el ruido. Desde que aterrizaron no habían visto a ninguna persona, así que tenían que ser precavidos.

-¿Quién está ahí?- pregunto Seto, alejando un poco a Mokuba mientras el daba unos cuantos pasos.

De la nada, un chico de cabello azul oscuro y traje azul con blanco apareció, seguido por una chica de larga cabellera castaña y un chico vestido con camiseta. El de cabello castaño se sobaba la cabeza, al parecer él fue el del grito. -¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto Káiser con mirada sospechosa, deteniéndose en la alta figura del CEO de las Corporaciones Kaiba.

-¿Están bien?- pregunto Anzu, ignorando la batalla de miradas entre Káiser y Kaiba. –Soy Misaki Anzu.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Soy Tenjoin Fubuki, ella es Kaede-neko-chan.- dijo mientras abrazaba a la chica de cabello castaño estilo chibi, sacándole una vena en la cabeza.

-¡Suéltame!- grito para golpearlo otra vez en la cabeza. –Soy Kaede, él es Ryo-baka, estamos buscando a mis amigos.- dijo ella con una sonrisa, sacándole un “hmp” de parte del alto de cabello azul.

-Mi nombre es Jonouchi Kazuya, mucho gusto.- dijo alegre. –Seria más fácil que todos busquemos juntos, así encontraremos a mis amigos y a los suyos también.- dijo con una sonrisa amistosa.

-¡Oigan!- grito una voz completamente misteriosa. Todos vieron como una joven de larga cabellera verde, seguida por dos chicos corrían hacia ellos, confundiendo a todos. -¿Están bien?- pregunto la chica, viendo por algunas posibles heridas.

-¡¿Kisara?!- pregunto Honda y Jonouchi sorprendido al ver a la chica. -¿Cuándo te cambiaste de ropa? ¿Dónde está Yuugi?- pregunto acercándose.

-Mi nombre es Inori.- dijo ella con neutralidad, viendo al chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules…se parecía tanto a Reiji. –Estamos ayudando a todos los ciudadanos. Por favor, diríjanse a la Corporación LDS, se les dará agua, comida y atención medi—

-¿LDS? ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto confundida Kaede. Kurosaki miro a todos con atención, al parecer ella no era la única que estaba confundida. ¿No será que…?

-¿Ustedes quiénes son?- pregunto con frialdad. -¿Son de Academia?- pregunto, tensando a Inori y Yuto ante las respuesta. Kaede, Fubuki y Káiser respiraron aliviados, al parecer los demás había llegado a salvo.

-¡Si! ¿Han visto a los demás alumnos?- pregunto esperanzada e incrédula ante las miradas de odio de parte de Shun y Yuto.

-¡Así que son Academia!- dijo Shun, sacando su disco de duelo, uno completamente raro ante la mirada de todos. Yuto rápidamente saco su disco de duelo igual.

-¡Esperen!- trato de detener Anzu, pero al parecer no hicieron caso.

-¡No queremos peleas!- trato de razonar Kaede. Inori miraba detalladamente a esa chica, había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención. Con su mirada, imploro a Inori que los detuviera, pero al parecer incluso las palabras de la chica eran inútiles.

-¡Si eso es lo que desean!- grito Ryo, que al igual que Fubuki sacaron sus discos de suelo.

-¡Duelo!-

**Kurosaki Shun: 4000 LP**

**Yuto: 4000 LP**

**Káiser: 4000 LP**

**Fubuki: 4000 LP**

- _Field Spell: Union Destiny-_ se escuchó decir una voz robótica, llamando la atención de todos. ¿Quién era es voz? ¿Qué era un field spell? ¡Esto sin duda era raro!

-¿Union Destiny?- pregunto confundida Inori al ver como todo su alrededor se tornaba de color oscuro y grandes pilares estilo griego blanco aparecían. No se acordaba que un Field Spell con ese nombre y características fuera creado. Todo field spell tiene, sin excepción, ser aprobada por ella…entonces… ¿Qué era eso?

-¡Yo voy primero! ¡Draw!- dijo Ryo Káiser para sacar una carta. –Coloco una carta boca abajo. Luego activo la carta mágica de mi mano, Time Capsule.- de un brillo, apareció un tipo de sarcófago que se abría y dentro de ella se colocaba una carta, para cerrar y desaparecer. –Elijo una carta de mi baraja para removerla del juego. Cuando Time Capsule es activado, en mi segundo stanby phase, la carta removida regresara a mi mano. Luego, invoco a Cyber Dragon (Lv. 5/Atk. 2100) en modo de ataque.- a su lado, un dragón serpiente metálico apareció. –Con eso termino mi turno.- dijo Ryo.

-¡Ore no turn! ¡Draw!- dijo lleno de ira Shun. –Así que ustedes son de Academia…- dijo al ver a todos, analizándolos. Era extraño…no parecía recordar haberlos visto, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que pudieron atacar su hogar. –Invoco a Raid raptor – Vanishing Lanius (Lv. 4/Atk. 1300).- un ave metálico de color verde apareció. –Cuando esta carta es convocada, puedo invocar de manera especial a otro Lansing Lanías de mi mano. Retrofit Lanius puede ser tratado de la misma manera que cualquier otro monstruo Raid raptor en mi campo. Tratándolo como un Vanishing Lanius, puedo invocar de manera especial Retrofit Lanías (Lv. 4/Atk. 800).- del campo de Kurosaki, un monstruo metálico en forma de ave apareció. –Retrofit Lanías puede ser trata como con dos materiales XYZ.- dijo.

-¿XYZ?- pregunto Fubuki. -¿Qué es eso?-

-Aun te atreves a burlarte de nosotros.- dijo Yuto, su puño cerrado de la ira.

-¡No nos estamos burlando!- aseguro Fubuki, su mirada aun confundida en que estaba pasando.

-¿No deberíamos hacer algo?- pregunto Jonouchi, viendo todo el duelo.

-Aun no.- fue lo único que dijo Seto, su mirada perdida en el duelo, en el campo y en la chica de cabello castaño. Tenía un pareció exagerado con Kisara. ¿Qué era lo que exactamente pasaba?

-¡Ore wa leveru yon Vanishing Lanius to Refrofit Lanius de ovarei!- en los cielos, un raro portal apareció y las dos aves entraron ahí. –Halcón oscuro. Levanta tus alas formadas por la adversidad y despliega las alas de rebelión. ¡Exceed Sumon! ¡Aparece! ¡Rank 4! ¡Raidraptor – Rise Falcon!- del portal, apareció un gran ave robótica, sus ojos rojos y alas azules con verde. –Coloco una carta boca abajo y con eso termino mi turno.-

-¿E-Exceed summon?- pregunto sin aliento Pegasus. -¿Qué clase de monstruo es ese? ¡Jamás he escuchado algo así!- él no era el único sorprendido. Todos, a excepción de Inori y Yuto, miraban sin aliento y sorpresa el raro monstruo.

-¿Q-Que es eso? ¡Eres tú el que ocasiono todo esto!- acuso con furia Káiser Ryo. -¡Responde! ¡Donde están los otros!- 

-¿Dónde está Ruri?- pregunto Yuto sin prestarle atención a la sorpresa tenían los otros.

-¡Boku no turn! ¡Draw!- grito esta vez Fubuki, su mirada completa en ganar. –De mi mano, invoco a Pitch-Black Panther Warrior en modo de ataque (Lv. 4/Atk. 2000) y, activo la carta mágica permanente ¡Spotlight!- del alrededor, varias luces de color se centraron en el guerrero pantera. –Incrementa el Atk. De mi monstruo con 300 puntos.-

**Pitch-Black Panther Warrior - Atk. 2000 – 2300**

-Coloco una carta boca abajo, y termino mi turno.- dijo. -¿Dónde está Asuka?- pregunto lleno de ira. ¿Cómo se atrevían a tocar a su hermana? 

-¡Ore no turn!- era el turno del chico de cabello negro y purpura. – ¡De mi mano, invoco a Phantom Knight – Ragged Glove (Lv. 3/ Atk. 1000)! Cuando controlo un monstruo Lv. 3 “Phantom Knight,” puedo invocar de manera especial a Phantom Knights – Silent Boots. (Lv. 3/ Atk. 300). ¡ ¡Ore wa leveru san Phantom Knights – Ragged Glove to Silent Boots de ovarei!-. Al igual que el duelista a su lado, los monstruos se volvieron en rayos de energía, dirigiéndose directamente al oscuro portal que había aparecido. –Almas de guerreros caídos en el campo de batalla, revivan ahora y conviértanse en la luz que venza a la oscuridad. ¡Xyz Sumon! ¡Aparece! ¡Rank 3! ¡Phantom Knights – Break Sword!- del portal, un extraño jinete de negra armadura y fuego azul apareció.

-¿Otro?- pregunto curiosa Kaede. No tenía que ser una científica para saber que claramente todo aquello era un mal entendido. –Baka.- fue lo único que dijo, llamando la atención de Ryo que la miro confundido.

-¿Nani?- pregunto.

-¡Vamos a destruirlos, Soldados de Fusión!- dijo determinado Kurosaki.

-¿Soldados? ¿De qué hablan?- pregunto aún más confundido Ryo. -¡Ustedes atacaron primero!-

-¡Ustedes atacaron nuestro hogar!- respondio Shun con ira. -¡Atacaron y se llevaron a mi hermana!-

-¡Ustedes se llevaron a MI hermana!- contraataco Fubuki.

-¡Ya basta!- grito Seto Kaiba, su irritación y molesta a flor de piel. No comprendía nada de lo que pasaba, mucho menos ahora que salía un XYZ summon y monstruos completamente desconocidos. No sabía quiénes eran esas personas o de qué diablos hablaban. –No sé de qué mierdas hablan o que rayos está pasando, lo único que sé es que estoy con un grupo de incompetentes que no pueden pensar como adultos ante la situación.-

-Cállate Sol—

-No me interesa saber qué diablos pasa o quienes diablos son ustedes. Claramente aquí hay un enorme malentendido y siendo los niños pequeños que son, no pueden resolverlo con la cabeza helada. ¡Estoy harto de tanta mierda! ¡Ahora, se callan todos, se calman y vamos a buscar a sus hermanas, malditos niños mimados, y dejan de llorar como niñitas! ¿He sido claro?- pregunto, sus ojos azules capaz de helar hasta el mismo infierno. Kurosaki y Yuto se miraron, preguntando que hacer mientras Fubuki y Ryo bajaban sus discos de duelo. El field spell desapareció, dejando el parque visible una vez más. -¡Ahora muévanse!- dijo para caminar con Mokuba al lado. Todos completamente helados ante el aura claramente hostil que mostraba el CEO.

-Tú no me mandas.- dijo concreto Kurosaki, su mirada amarilla en Seto. No le agradaba. Se parecía demasiado a Akaba Reiji y con las actitudes recién mostradas, no cabía duda que este chico sería peor que el CEO de LDS.

-Creo que no fue muy claro.- dijo, deteniéndose. Su voz suavemente letal, tanto que incluso Kurosaki le dio escalofríos al escucharla…claramente no lo admitiría. –Me vale un pepino quien seas, quien te crees o de quien saliste. No necesito saber tu patética historia de vida. Soy Seto _Maldito_ Kaiba y como tal no dejare que un pobretón y patético ser como tú se atreva a cuestionarme. Ahora preguntare de nuevo… ¿He sido claro?- pregunto, su rostro pocos centímetros de Kurosaki. Agradecía la estatura que el poseía, de lo contrario estaría seguro que hubiera bajado la mirada ante tal personaje. No negaría que cierta parte de él admiro al instante a este hombre, lo había estremecido sus palabras, algo que ni Akaba Reiji logro hacer. –Ahora, mueve tu patético trasero, antes de que me asegure que te tenga en la calle, pidiendo limosna.- y con palabras dichas, volvió a caminar en dirección del pequeño de cabello alborotado negro.

-Kaiba realmente da miedo cuando lo propone.- fue lo único que dijo Honda al ver, junto al grupo como Kaiba caminaba con la frente en alto y su mirada llena de hostilidad a cualquiera que se le atravesara.

-Primera persona que veo que te deja callado Shun.- dijo Inori con burla al ver como el duelista XYZ se mantenía callado, aun perdido en aquella figura de poder.

-Increíble…-fue lo único que dijo aun viendo, sus ojos brillando con admiración. Yuto solo rio ante la expresión de su amigo.

-Esto fue sumamente interesante… ¿ahora qué?- pregunto Kaede, no importándole el temperamento de Kaiba. -¿Lo seguimos?- pregunto.

-No los puedo dejar solos, son de Academia.- dijo Inori, como si aquellas palabras fueran a aclarar todo.

-¿Qué es eso de Academia?- pregunto Pegasus, preguntándose si ahí era donde apareció aquellos monstruos.

-¡Cállate maldita sea!- grito Seto desde enfrente. Ante eso, todos obedecieron, nadie dijo nada. -¡Tu!- apunto a Inori que no le prestó atención. -¡Dirígenos a ese refugio que mencionaste!-

-No lo hare.- fue lo único que respondio la guardia de LDS.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Seto, enfurecido y algo sorprendido…al parecer esta chica tenía el mismo valor que Kisara.

-No lo hare.- repitió de nuevo, su mirada retando la mirada de Seto. –No me interesa quien seas, o quien te crees que seas, sin embargo no bajare la mirada con un hombre arrogante y lleno de ego.-

Todos miraron asustados a Inori, preguntándose si la chica es suicida o no. -¡Por el amor de…! ¡Miren, podemos pasar todo el día todos contra la garganta de todos o podemos ir y averiguar qué diablos paso con nuestros amigos!- grito ya desesperada Kaede, mirando a Kaiba con la misma valentía que Inori, sacándole una sonrisa a Inori. Esta chica era más interesante de lo que pensó.

-Andando.- fue lo único que dijo, dejando a todos incrédulos. Dos chicas. Eso fue lo que tomo a Seto Kaiba a arrodillarse –figurativamente hablando-

-¿Cómo rayos lo haces?- pregunto Fubuki a Kaede quien solo sonrió con superioridad. Inori miraba con detalle aquella impotente figura enfrente de ellos…tan parecidos, pero tan diferentes. Este personaje era arrogante y cruel, Reiji era educado y paciente. Su mente divagaba en sus recuerdos, en aquel día donde encontró al hombre de cabello gris. Su pasado oculto, siendo aquel lago su presente y el camino hacia su futuro…lago…

-El lago…-susurro Inori para sí misma, abriendo sus ojos de golpe al pensar bien. -¡El lago!- grito llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Lago?- pregunto Pegasus. Kaede, al pensar en las palabras, abrió los ojos de golpe y saco un suspiro de sorpresa.

-¡Ya entendí!- dijo emocionada, sus ojos brillando ante lo descubierto.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Fubuki al ver a su amiga.

-¡Ya sabemos dónde están los demás!- dijo emocionada Inori, quien al ver a Kaede, ambas corrieron hacia lo desconocido.

-¡No otra vez!- duplico Yuto al ver a su amiga correr. -¡Hay que buscarle una correa!- dijo para comenzar a correr junto a Shun y los demás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Kisara en un segundo. -¿Qué pasa Kisara?- pregunto Yuugi, preocupado por el repentino cambio de su amiga.

-Nada…solo sentí que…No es nada.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Genial!- dijo sarcásticamente Sawatari. -¡Sin duda eso no es una mala señal!- dijo.

-Sawatari.- llamo con seriedad Reiji, sus ojos claramente llenos de ira. –Pido disculpas.- le pidió el CEO a la albina, quien respondio con una sonrisa.

-Son iguales y tan diferentes a la vez.- dijo con risa Yuugi.

-Tienes razón.- dijo riendo Kisara al ver a Reiji. Tan parecido a Seto Kaiba sin embargo sus personalidades tan opuestas que sorprendían. Al ver a Reiji sonrió con tristeza…tantos recuerdos, tanto miedo de que aquella persona ya no fuera parte de este mundo. Tantos lugares y solo uno especial para ella…Un lago…lago… -¡Ya se dónde hay que ir!- grito emocionada, corriendo hacia el lado opuesto.

-¿¡Kisara!? ¿Adónde vas?- pregunto Yuugi.

-¡Ya se dónde están los demás!- grito. Todos se vieron inseguros, pero al ver a Yuugi correr junto a ella no lo pensaron mucho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Ryouga al ver lo que podría ser descrito como un refugio improvisado. Un gran edificio con las letras LDS en lo alto. Después de caer junto a Tron y Kotori, los tres buscaron refugio de los temblores. Un hombre de traje les dijo que había refugio y atención médica, así que lo siguieron sin dudar.

Byron miraba por todos lados, desde que llegaron y vieron a la cantidad de personas, se esperanzó de ver a sus hijos ahí, esperándolo junto a los demás. –No veo a Yuma por ningún lado…-dijo triste Kotori, viendo por todos los lugares, muchos rostros y ninguno reconocido.

Grupos de personas llegaban y llegaban pero ninguno era conocido. Un figura extraña y… ¿voladora? –Pero que…-dijo Ryouga confundido al ver que, efectivamente, había una figura con alas flotando. Ryouga, sin prestar mucha atención al llamado de Kotori y Tron, siguió, buscando esa figura.

-Judai…te están siguiendo.- dijo Yubel, viendo discretamente al chico de cabello azul que los miraban extrañado.

-Lo se.- dijo el chico, que junto a sus amigos caminaron a paso apresurados, todos consientes de los chicos y el adulto que ahora lo perseguían. Tras minutos de caminar y caminar, por fin Judai actuó. -¿Quiénes son ustedes y porque nos siguen?- pregunto serio Judai.

Ryouga no presto atención, sus ojos perdidos en el ser que estaba a su lado. -¡Shark!- grito Kotori, por fin alcanzando al chico. -¿Qué pasa contigo?- pregunto con sus mejías infladas.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Acaso eres Barian?- pregunto Byron, su mirada fija en el ser que flota. -¿Te puede ver?- pregunto confundido Judai a Yubel que parecía igual o más sorprendida que Judai.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto Asuka al ver al grupo de tres mirar fijamente al ser.

-Son duelistas elegidos por los monstruos.- respondio con una alegre sonrisa. –Me llamo Yuki Judai. Mucho gusto.-

-Soy Kamishiro Ryouga.- respondio el chico, su mirada aun en el ser.

-Mizuki Kotori.- dijo la chica, haciendo una reverencia y con una sonrisa.

-Byron Arclight.- respondio con una sonrisa paterna Tron.

-Mucho gusto, soy Tenjoin Asuka.- se presentó una chica de cabellos rubios y largo.

-Manjoume.- fue lo único que dijo el chico de cabello negro y traje negro.

El pequeño de cabello azul cielo se iba a presentar con una sonrisa, pero la llegada de una chica de cabellos rojos y dos niños de cabello verde lo detuvieron. Sus ojos abiertos, todos dirigiéndose al fantasma alado del chico de cabellos castaños. –Chicos, Yubel. Yubel, chicos.- presento Judai al ver como todos al parecer podían ver al espíritu. -¿Los conocen?- pregunto Judai curioso al considerar que ellos al parecer también podían ver a Yubel.

-No.- dijo Ryouga al ver a los chicos. Sonrió con tristeza. Gemelos. Al igual que él y su hermana. Una pequeña mano tomo con delicadeza la suya, sorprendiéndolo al ver como Kotori lo miraba con una sonrisa alentadora, tratando de animarlo sabiendo que ella misma sentía la misma tristeza que ellos.

-¿Aki?- llamo otra voz misteriosa. Nadie respondio, pero la chica de cabello rojo reacciono al aparente nombre. -¡Aki! ¡Ruka! ¡Rua!- grito un chico de cabello negros que venía con compañía.

-¡Yusei!- gritaron los recién nombrados, quienes corrieron a abrazar al chico y los demás. Judai y los demás vieron con una sonrisa mientras que Ryouga y los suyos vieron con tristeza… ¿alguna vez podrán reencontrarse con sus seres queridos? Sin pensarlo, la mano de Ryouga apretó con suavidad la de Kotori, buscando apoyo silencioso. -¡Qué bueno que estén bien!- dijo alegre la chica.

Yusei estaba alegre, encontraron a los demás y todos sanos. Cuando el caos comenzó, lograron ayudar a cuanta gente podían, esperaron a que los temblores cesara y fue cuando de la nada unos hombres de traje llegaron diciendo que los ayudarían. Yusei y los demás dudaron pero al ver el símbolo de KC en las chaquetas cedieron. Durante el camino, se encontraron a otro grupo de personas que eran dirigidos por guardias con los símbolos LDS en sus trajes. Tras minutos de disputa, ambos grupos se reunieron, todos con salvar a cuanta gente se pudiera. Llegaron y buscaron instantáneamente por sus amigos, pero no los encontraron, no hasta ver un ser volador. Los siguieron, cuidado de ser descubierto y fue cuando….bueno, la historia se cuenta después.

-¿Judai-san?- pregunto Yusei al reconocer al joven de cabello castaño.

-¡Yusei!- llamo emocionado Judai al identificar al gran duelista que lucho codo a codo con él y Yuugi contra Paradox. -¡Qué bueno encontrarte!- dijo alegre, abrazando al amigo que pensó que jamás vería… -¿Por qué te encontré…?- pregunto al ver como la realidad encontró a ambos duelistas de repente.

-¿Por qué…?- pregunto con terror Yusei, separándose lentamente al ver al duelista del pasado estar enfrente de él una vez más.

-¿Judai?- pregunto Asuka al ver el rostro de horror del chico.

-¿Yusei, lo conoces?- pregunto Jack preocupándose.

-Cuando viaje en el tiempo, conocí a dos duelista del pasado…a Yuugi-san y a…-todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al ver donde llegaba esta historia. –No puede ser…-

Un presentimiento fuerte golpeo a Carly, miro por todos los lados, buscando que era lo que lo llamaba con tanta intensidad. –Llaman…-dijo, sus ojos perdidos en el horizonte.

-¿Carly?- llamo Jack al ver como la chica se perdía en su mirada. Era como la última vez…cuando apareció el hombre…-Fue su cometido.- dijo Jack, pensando en lo que había pasado antes del caos.

-¿Qué quieres decir Jack?- pregunto Crow escuchando las palabras del rubio.

-¡El hombre con la máscara!- dijo Jack, sacándole suspiros de sorpresa de parte de todos. -¡Es el cometido de él!-

-¿Ustedes también fueron atacados?- pregunto Judai al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Ustedes también?- pregunto Ryouga sorprendido. Los pasos rápidos y cabello negro llamaron la atención de todos. Cuando menos lo supieron, Carly corría con todo su ser hacia un punto directo. Nadie sabía dónde, solo sabía que ella corría y corría, alejándose de ellos más y más.

-¡Carly!- Trataron de llamar pero ella lo ignoro por completo, no deteniéndose por nada del mundo. -¡Mierda!- dijo para seguirla y cerca ser seguidos por todos los duelistas. -¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer?- pregunto con cierta irritación. Tanto trabajo fue encontrar a Aki y los gemelos y ahora ella se aventura. Vaya que corría rápido la reportera.

Tras minutos de correr y mantener a la chica en la mirada, algo que fue difícil, todos se detuvieron al ver como la chica se paró enfrente de un lago. Era simplemente hermoso aquel lugar. Jack miraba sorprendido. El conocía a la perfección ese lugar. Cuando se sentía triste cuando era niño, corría y venía a este lugar en busca de tranquilidad…fue cuando conoció al primer amor de su vida. Fue inocente pero jamás olvidaría esas palabras. Por alguna razón, él era el King. Tras tomar cierto respiro por la corrida, todos miraron con detalle aquel lado. –Este lugar no ha cambiado nada.- decía con melancolía Byron al ver aquel lago. Jack presto atención a sus palabras. –Solía venía con mi familia aquí…mi familia…-dijo, tratando desesperadamente de que las lágrimas se mantuvieran dentro.

-¿Oto-sama?-llamo una voz que al parecer recién llegaba. Byron, Ryouga y Kotori levantaron la mirada en busca de aquella voz, esperanzados de que fuera real. Y vaya que lo fue. De los arbustos, una joven de cabello rosado aparecia, muy cerca de ellos el grupo de amigos que habian desaparecido.

-¡Ryouga!- llamo Rio con alegria al ver a su hermano gemelo del otro lado.

-¡Rio!- dijo con igual alegria, soltando la mano de Kotori para salir corriendo.

-¡Asuka!- llamo un chico de cabello castaño que miraba con alegria a la rubia.

-¡Ni-san!- llamo corriendo a los brazos de su hermano. Syo tambien corrió al ver a su hermano salir junto con el nuevo grupo que aparecia.

-¡Ne-sama!- Un pequeño de cabello negro alborotado salió a abrazar a una albina, quien gustosa recibió el abrazo.

-¡Yuugi!- llamo Jonouchi, alegre de ver a su pequeño amigo.

-¡Jonouchi-kun!- contesto Yuugi con la misma alegria.

-¡Yuugi-san!- llamaron Yusei y Judai, asustados de ver al mejor duelista de la historia vivo con ellos.

-¿Yusei-kun? ¿Judai-kun?- miro sorprendido de ver a sus amigos del tiempo. -¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- Pregunto Yuugi con terror. Algunos miraron preocupados, otros miraron confundidos. -¿Q-Que está pasando?-

-¿Yuugi, los conoces?- pregunto Anzu viendo a los dos hombres que miraron con igual terror.

-Los conocí cuando Pegasus hizo un pequeño torneo…fue contra a Paradox…-explico Yuugi.

-¿Paradox? Pero dijiste que eran duelistas del…-Jonouchi no término la oración, tensándose al ver a todos los chicos. Nunca esperaron que de la nada, las marcas de signers, el rompecabezas del milenio, la llave del emperador comenzaran a brilla. -¡¿Yuugi?!-

**_-Están llamando…-_ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaim: Yu-Gi-Oh no me pertenece, ninguna de las cinco series mencionadas en esta historia, a excepción de Geranova Arcligth, Kaede, e Inori.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- **Los llaman...** \- esas palabras llamaron la atención de todos, los ojos rojos de Rio ahora tornaban en un tono color miel, un brillo rojo emitía de ella, su rostro perdido.

-¿R-Rio?- llamo confundido Ryouga a su hermana.

- **Cinco dragones...están llamando...en busca de lo que se les fue robado...** \- dijo la chica de hielo.

-¿Lo que se les fue robado?- repitió Reira, tomando la mano de Inori en temor.

- **El tiempo y el espacio se volvieron uno...Zetsubo no Henshi han sido llamados...** -siendo las palabras pronunciadas, la chica comenzó a caer, su cuerpo cansado. Ryouga al ver a su hermana reacciono rápidamente, sujetándola. -Estoy bien...-

-¿Cinco dragones?- pregunto Kaiba, analizando las palabras que fueron dadas.

-El tiempo y el espacio se volvieron uno... ¿Estará hablando del fenómeno que paso ahora?- pregunto Reiji. Yuugi, Judai y Yusei se miraron preocupados, si pensaban bien, las palabras dichas por la chica daban sentido. Edificios aparecieron, unos familiares y otros completamente desconocidos, personajes del pasado estaban presentes.

-Es muy probable...- respondio Yusei. -¿Yuugi-san, que es lo último que recuerda antes que comenzaras los temblores?-

-Estábamos en el parque, disfrutando del Día de San Valentine, cuando Kisara comenzó a caminar de la nada...- se detuvo, dudando de sus siguientes palabras.

-¿Yo hice que?- pregunto la albina.

-¿Que paso después?- pregunto Judai.

-Apareció un hombre enmascarado...recuerdo un brillo segador y después fue que comenzaron los temblores.- respondio Seto. -¿Sera su cometido?- pregunto. Kisara se miraba confundida. ¿Cuándo paso todo eso? Ella solo se acordaba de estar en el parque y después correr por sus vidas.

-¿¡Ustedes también fueron atacados por un enmascarado!?- pregunto Yuma sorprendido. -¡Él nos atacó a nosotros también! ¡Exactamente de la misma forma!- exclamo, poniendo el ambiente tenso.

-Nosotros somos igual.- dijo Sawatari. -Sentimos una descarga de energía cerca del parque, llegamos y apareció un hombre...fue cuando todo comenzó-

-Hay algo que no concuerda...- dijo Christopher, llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Que ocurre, Oni-sama?- pregunto Geranova, su cabeza sintiéndose liviana de repente, ¿Se abra goleado?

-Las situaciones son similares...pero significa que tuvieron que pasar en diferentes periodo de tiempo...unir tiempo y espacio...eso es demasiado para una sola persona.- explico su punto de vista.

-Tiene sentido...- pensó Manjoume. -¿Cinco dragones? ¿Qué querrá decir con eso?-

-Tal vez se refiere a estas marcas.- dijo tímidamente Ruka, mostrando su marca del dragón carmesí. -Cinco dragones, puede referirse a los cinco dragones de los signer.- explico, cada uno de los signer sacando su dragón.

-Es muy poco probable-none.- dijo Chronos-sensei, apareciendo entre los arbustos y asustando a todos. -¡Kaede-chan, oto-chama está aquí!- exclamo, abrazando a la chica de cabellos castaños por la cintura, estilo chibi. Kaede estaba lista para atacar, pero un abanico blanco y una chica de coletas de cabello rosado la detuvieron. -¡Itai-none!-

-¡Deje de jugar y explique!- ordeno Yuzu, inconsciente de lo que acababa de hacer.

-¿Yuzu?- llamo con terror Yuya, haciendo que la chica reaccionara. Miro avergonzada al adulto que lloraba cascadas.

-¡To-san, deja de jugar y explícate!- pidió Kaede, su cuerpo ligero por alguna razón. -R-rápido...- trato de decir pero lo único que vio fue negro.

-¡Kaede!- grito Edo al ver a su amiga inconsciente en los brazos de su padre adoptivo.

-Hay que llevarla al refugio.- dijo Reiji preocupado, pero el sordo golpe que provino de su lado llamo su atención. -¿Inori?- se asustó al ver a su fiel ayudante en el suelo, inconsciente.

-¿Kisara-honey? ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Pegasus, moviendo el cuerpo de la albina ligeramente, tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

-¡Geranova, resiste!- se escuchó decir a III, al ver como el rostro de su hermana mostraba dolor. -¿Dónde hay un doctor?-

-¡Es por aquí!- dijo Crow al ver como Jack tomaba entre sus brazos a la reportera inconsciente, sus ojos reflejando miedo y preocupación, al igual que los demás. Todos corrieron, buscando ayuda para las desmayadas tras encontrar a un doctor y explicar la situación, las ubicaron en camillas para ser inspeccionadas.

-Estarán bien, un poco de descanso y estarán como nuevas Seto-sama- informo el doctor de la familia Kaiba, sacándole a todos un suspiro de alivio.-Recomendaría que se quedaran con ellas, después de lo que paso, estoy seguro que entraran en pánico si no miran rostros conocidos.- dijo riéndose un poco.

-Agradezco tu ayuda Muriya-sensei.- dijo cortésmente Seto al doctor, quien sonrió de manera paternal. Nunca comprendería como Gozaburo pudo hacerle tanta maldad a este joven cuando era niño. Prácticamente vio crecer al dúo Kaiba los consideraba parte de su familia.

-Para servir.- dijo, saliendo del cuarto y dejando que los jóvenes entraran.

-Es bueno escuchar eso...- dijo Pegasus al ver a su hija durmiendo. Parecía ayer que la llevaron a su casa, explicando lo sucedido con la pequeña. Byron y Chronos se sentaron al lado de sus respectivas hijas mientras que Kurosaki se mantenía alado de Inori, muy para el desagrado de Reiji. Edo al lado de Kaede. -¿Que les habrá pasado?- pegunto.

-Muriya-sensei dijo que podría haber sido el estrés y pánico de la situación.- explico Seto, su mirada fija en la chica de cabellos blancos. -¿padre de Kaede, cierto?- pregunto Seto a Chronos quien asedio. -¿Que quisiste decir con que era poco probable que los dragones estuvieran relacionados con los signer?-

-De ser así, no tendría sentido que unieran las eras de tiempo-none.- comenzó a explicar su punto de vista. -Además, eso no explica que son los Zetsubo no Henshi-none-

-¿Que haremos ahora?- pregunto Yuya al escuchar toda la situación.

-Algunos de ellos son de Academia.- dijo Yuto con rencor viendo a Ryou, Misawa y Fubuki. -No podemos dejarlos escapar.-

-¡Ya dijimos que no somos soldados!- respondio Misawa con irritación.

-¡Son parte de Academia, soldados de fusión!- dijo Kurosaki con ira. Yuya y los otros miraron con seriedad a Judai y los demás, listos para comenzar una batalla.

-¡No hemos hecho nada!- dijo Syo preocupado por la hostilidad que sentía.

-Suficiente-. Fue solo una palabra, pero fue más que suficiente para helar al mismísimo infierno. Reiji miraba con severidad a los duelistas Xyz, no que Kurosaki o Yuto le prestaran atención. -Estamos en una situación donde el espacio y tiempo se unieron, considerando las teorías, hay que tomar en cuenta que esta academia y estos duelistas no son de la dimensión fusión.-

-¡Por fin!- dijo Misawa, levantando los brazos con alivio al ver que alguien comprendía que ellos no eran soldados.

-Sin embargo, tampoco dejare de considerar una amenaza.- concluyo Reiji, ajustando sus lentes para voltear a ver a la chica de cabello verde que dormía placenteramente. -Considerando los eventos sucedidos, permitiré alojamiento en mi casa.- ofreció Reiji con educación, sorprendiendo a todos...más a los alumnos de la academia de duelos.

-Se parecen...y son tan diferentes...- se escuchó decir de una de las camillas. Sus ojos azules viendo a Seto, y sonriendo con algo de burla. La risita de la de cabellos verdes llamo la atención de nuevo.

-Inori, ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto rápidamente Yuya.

-Cansada...y me duele la cabeza...- fue lo que dijo para ver a Reiji y Seto y reírse un poco. -Kisara-san tiene razón...se parecen mucho.-

-De no ser una época diferente, consideraría a ambos padre e hijo...- dijo Geranova con burla. Todos rieron un poco, incluso llegándole a sacar una sonrisa a Reiji y Seto.

-Qué alivio que despierten.- dijo Aki con sinceridad. Era bueno tener a todos de regreso.-Seria bueno descansar...hoy ha sido un día demasiado raro.- pidió.

-¿Estas segura de poder levantarte?- pregunto Bruno a Carly, quien se levantaba con cuidado. Aun sentía la cabeza algo divertida.

-Estoy bien, solo fue un pequeño desmayo. He vivido peores cosas.- respondio la reportera con una sonrisa, sabiendo que esas palabras eran demasiado ciertas.

-¿No piensas levantarte?- pregunto Edo a su amiga.

-No.- respondio.

-¿Quieres que te cargue, cierto?- pregunto con un suspiro. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue una sonrisa traviesa y los brazos estirados hacia él. Realmente mimaba demasiado a esa chica. -Tienes suerte de ser tierna.- Ryo miro toda la escena con molestia. Detestaba a Edo Phoenix.

-Nakajima, prepara todo para los invitados.- dijo, ayudando a Inori a levantarse. A Himika realmente no le gusto ver eso. Su mirada fulminante a la chica de cabellos verdes...si las miradas mataran, estaba segura que Inori estaría tres metros bajo tierra. -¿Esto nunca acabara?- pregunto en un suspiro a su amiga (la única que consideraba amiga), quien rio algo nerviosa.

-Ni en tus más locos sueños- le respondio con una sonrisa, asegurándose de estar pegaba al CEO, todo para molestar a Himika.

Minutos más tarde y muchos autos después, todos llegaron a la mansión. Seto y Mokuba miraron sorprendidos, pero decidieron no decir nada al respecto. Algunos habían quedado dormido durante el viaje, sin duda el fin del mundo los dejo agotados emocionalmente. Tras explicar las reglas y las habitaciones, todos se retiraron, cada uno pensando en lo que había pasado y en lo que pasaría con ellos. El día pasó sin otra palabra, todos demasiado estresados por el nuevo peligro que los esperara. Seto durmió con Mokuba, preocupado de que algo le pasara a su hermano menor...al parecer no fue el único. Ryo, con mucha vergüenza y una excusa bastante patética, logro explicar su preocupación de hermano mayor a Syo. Byron, no sintiéndose cómodo, decidió dormir con sus hijos, igual que Faker y Pegasus. Chronos, como maestro de la academia, regreso con el grupo de estudiantes a explicar la situación y ayuda a los demás profesores. Edo siempre al lado de Kaede, al igual que Shun y Yuto al lado de Inori, a pesar de sus constantes quejas y el muy desagrado de Reiji.

_La noche alcanzo por fin, ningún alma haciendo un sonido en los campos de rosas. Un joven de cabello gris estaba en medio de los campos, su capa color rojo moviéndose al ritmo del viento helado, su mirada perdida en el hermoso paisaje de todo el jardín._

_-Una bella noche...- escucho la melodiosa voz femenina desde atrás... Solo pudo sonreír, momentos así, cuando solo el silencio y la luna eran sus testigos...esos momentos eran los más apreciados y esperados por el joven._

_-Bella sin duda...- le respondio, su mirada aun en el cielo despejado y la luna en lo más alto de su resplandor. Sintió como unas pequeñas manos se ubicaban en su hombro, llamando su atención._

_-Estresarse mucho daña la salud, te harás viejo si frunces el ceño tanto...y con tu cabello gris...- dijo, sacándole una risa pequeña al chico de armadura dorada, cautivando la ronca voz del joven._

_-Has cambiado...- fue una declaración, no una pregunta._

_-Todos cambian...- respondio la risa con una sonrisa triste._

_-¿Que paso?- pregunto, ambos sabiendo a que se hacía referencia._

_-Nada.- fue lo único que respondio la chica, sus ojos vino nunca dejando los de hombre siempre en frente y en alto. Esa era su chica._

_-Inori...- trato de seguir, pero la pequeña mano en su rostro lo detuvo. Nunca comprendería como una sola acción de esta chica lo dejara callado y desarmado._

_-Ouji-sama- le dijo Inori, tratando de calmarlo. Sabía lo que ambos se enfrentaban, el tiempo juntos parecía no ser suficiente te para aquellos dos amantes...pero... ¿Cuánto será realmente suficiente para los dos?_

_-Tengo un nombre.- le dijo, su voz un poco más fuerte de lo que le hubiera gustado utilizar._

_-Y su reina me matara si lo uso.- dijo con burla, calmándolo un poco. -¿Tienes miedo?- pregunto._

_-¿Por qué tendría que tenerlo?- le pregunto de regreso, viéndola...tan cerca y tan hermosa...tan cerca._

_-Temer por lo desconocido...- le respondio en un susurro, ambos acercándose poco a poco._

_-Si llego a tener miedo, no sería por lo desconocido...- respondio, sus rostros centímetros de separación. Aquel jardín era su santuario, su secreto, siempre siendo guiados y protegidos por la celestial criatura._

_-¿A qué seria?- le pregunto, acercándose un poco más, sus ojos nunca dejaron los ojos purpuras del ouji._

_-A la soledad...-_

Ante aquellas palabras, el CEO de LDS se levantó de golpe, su rostro bañado en sudor. _-¿Que fue eso?_ \- pensó para sí mismo, las imágenes y sensaciones aun a flote de piel. Podía sentirlo, el viento, la calidez de aquella joven, el rugido del dragón...todo. Miro el reloj, aún estaba oscuro afuera. Inori. Ese era el nombre de aquella doncella. No podían ser la misma persona. Simplemente no podía. Cayó en su cama, su rostro helado y pálido por lo recién vivido. Durante el restante de las horas, Reiji no pudo dormir, su mente repasando cada parte del sueño. Un príncipe, una doncella, un dragón...un dragón...todo fue un sueño, no podía tener conexión con lo que estaba pasando en la actualidad.

-Buenos días.- saludaron todos, cada vez el ruido haciéndose más y más fuerte. Carcajadas y anécdotas eran lo único que se podía escuchar. -¿Desea una taza de café?- pregunto Kisara con una sonrisa. Parecía si todo el caos de ayer fuera solo una pesadilla.

-Una taza de café sería perfecto. Negro por favor.- le pidió Reiji al verla. Se parecían tanto. No tardo ni dos minutos para recibir su café. Esto era lo que necesitaba.

-¡Te toca a ti!- se escuchó gritar a un joven no mayor de 14, tal vez 15. Su cabello negro y rojo.

-Está bien, está bien.- dijo un joven de cabello castaño y aire despreocupado.

-¿Que está pasando?- pregunto Reiji a la albina que estaba a su lado, disfrutando de un jugo de naranja con una sonrisa.

-Se presentan, ya que aún no sabemos qué hacer, tuvieron la idea de saber con quién vivíamos.- explico Kisara con una sonrisa. Había algo en esta chica que le daba calma, la sentía como una hermana, era raro, considera do que la acababa de conocer.

-Mi nombre es Tenjoiun Fubuki. ¡Y ella es mi adorada hermanita Asuka!- dijo, Fubuki, presentando a Asuka, una chica rubia que se golpeaba la frente en señal de vergüenza. -¡Venimos de la Academia, fundada por Kaiba Seto, presidente de Kaiba Corporación!- explico al ver como Yuto y Shun se tensaron al escuchar Academia. -¡Toca...a...ti!- dijo apuntando a una chica de cabellera negra y ojos grises.

-Soy Nagisa Carly, trabajo de reportera.- respondio Carly con una sonrisa, su mente completa en la historia que debía de escribir. -No considero nada interesante de mí. Vivo en Neo Domino City. Te toca.- dijo Carly apuntando al confundió chico de cabello gris y lentes rojos.

-¿Yo?- pregunto Reiji confundido, definitivamente ocuparía más de una taza de café. -Akaba Reiji, CEO de LDS- Fue lo único que dijo con un suspiro. Tras la presentación, Yuugi y sus amigos se ajuntaron rápidamente y comenzaron a susurrar, sus miradas pendientes en Reiji y Kaiba. -¿Que dije?- pregunto en baja voz a la albina.

-Llevan así toda la mañana, Jonouchi-kun, el rubio alado de la chica, creo esta teoría sobre tú y Seto siendo padre e hijo.- explico Kisara con una sonrisa algo nerviosa. -Se tomaron muy enserio el comentario de Geranova-san.-

-¿Geranova?- pregunto confundido por el nombre.

-La chica de cabellos rosados, una de las que se desmayó ayer.- explico apuntando a la chica que discutía con una chica de cabellos azules.

-¿Y ella quién es?- pregunto viendo a la chica de cabello castaño largo que hablaba animadamente con un adulto de cabello blanco y destellos azules y verdes.

-Ella es Kaede-san, estudiante de la academia de duelos que al parecer fue fundad por Seto, tu padre perdido.- dijo Kisara con cierta burla, sacándole una sonrisa a Reiji. No negaba que realmente se parecían. -El joven es Christopher-san, hermano mayor de Geranova-san y al parecer un científico.- explico. -El de cabello rojo y negro que escuchaste gritar es Yuma-kun, misma época que Geranova-san.-

-¿Que más sabes?- pregunto Reiji, su voz retando a Kisara, algo que la albina con gusto acepto.

-Reto aceptado. Bien, veamos hijo perdido...Yuki Judai, personaje alegre e hiperactivo, proclama poder escuchar a los espíritus de los monstruos. Tenjouin Asuka y Fubuki, Fubuki es el mayor y admira el mundo idol, constantemente intenta do meter a su hermana. Manjoume, el menor de cuatro, hermanos CEO de su propia corporación. Misawa, Kaede-chan, Edo Phoenix. Misawa parece tener un enamoramiento enorme en Kaede-chan, aunque ella parece no tener el mismo interés, Edo Phoenix parecer se el guardián de Kaede-chan, desde esta mañana no se le despega. Mafurume Ryo y Syo, al parecer Ryo es el duelista elite en la academia de duelos...- dijo Kisara, apuntando a cada personaje mencionado. Reiji sin duda estaba sorprendido. -Fudou Yusei, parecer el rey de los duelos en su época tras ganarle el título a Jack Atlas, mejor amigo. Izayoi Aki, hija del senador y aparentemente enamorada de Yusei y fácilmente avergonzada con dicho tema. Crow Hogan al parecer le gusta cuidar de los niños huérfanos de Neo Domino City. Ruka y Rua, gemelos. Bruno, solo estoy consciente de que ayuda a reparar las motocicletas de Yusei y Nagisa Carly, reportera y abiertamente enamorada de Jack, aunque parece que el también siente lo mismo.-

-La red de información que mantiene una mujer me sorprende y atemoriza a la vez...- dijo Reiji, sacándole una risa a Kisara.

-Nunca se te olvide ese sentimiento.- le respondio la albina. -Veamos, Tsukumo Yuma, duelista mediocre, aunque parecer estar en una misión con un compañero invisible que llamo Astral. Kotori, amiga de la infancia de Yuma, Tenjo Faker, Kaito y Haruto. Familia, padre es científico reconocido por crear algo llamado Heartland que es como un paraíso para niños huérfanos, hijo mayor gran duelista y sumamente inteligente, creo el pequeño robot que siempre lo acompaña, Orbital 7, hijo menor, sumamente tierno y suele ser enfermizo. Kamishiro Ryouga y Rio. Gemelos, el mayor Ryouga, tipo rudo y duelista conocido como fuerte y cruel, ama a su hermana, pero constantemente está en desacuerdo con ella, mejor amigo masculino de Geranova-san. Rio, duelista de hielo, asumo que su baraja es tipo agua, estuvo en un accidente al parecer, irónicamente al igual que su gemelo, es la mejor amiga femenina de Geranova-san…lo sé, es raro. Los Arclight, Byron, padre y científico, mejor amigo de Faker. Christopher, hijo mayor, científico y aspira te a escritor y aparentemente enamorado de Tsukumo Akari, hermana de Yuma. Thomas Arclight, segundo mayor, rival eterno de Ryouga y protector de Geranova. Michael Arclight, tercero al nacer. Es educado e interesado en la historia...varias veces confundido con una chica. Por ultimo Geranova Arclight, la única chica y menor de todos, muy sobreprotegida y amiga y rival de Rio. Constante peleas con Kaito, llamándolo contantemente Photon-hentai…he de asumir algún accidente, o simplemente es muy creativa con sus insultos.-

-Serias de gran ayuda en LDS definitivamente.- comento Reiji, cada vez más sorprendido con la capacidad de Kisara.

-Soy vicepresidente y encargada de diseños nuevos en Industria Ilusión, soy asistente y comando en jefe en los diseños de videojuegos en Kaiba Corporación, no creo poder con otra empresa.- respondio riendo a la cara de incredibilidad de Reiji. -Sigamos, bien. Ahora, Sakaki Yuya, creador y fundador de algo llamado Pendulum Summon. Hiiragi Yuzu, amiga de infancia de Yuya, Gongenzaka, amigo de Yuya...y aparente pretendiente de Inori-san- Reiji tenso ante las palabras, algo que noto Kisara. -Sawatari Shingou, hijo de un senador.-

-Aspirante a senador- dijo Reiji, no le agradaba el hombre calvo.

-Bien, muy bien...Kurosaki Shun, altamente tenso por la mención Academia, serio, nuevo admirador de Seto y amigo cercano de Inori ¿Infancia?-

-Acosador diría yo.- respondio con molestia Reiji.

-Está bien. Yuto. Amigo de Kurosaki, Inori y también tenso ante Academia ¿Que tiene contra la palabra Academia?- pregunto Kisara.

-Larga historia.- fue lo único que respondio.

-Akaba Reira, hermano menor de Akaba Reiji, es lindo pero exageradamente tímido ¿Algún tipo de trauma supongo?- vio al mayor.

-PTDS- respondio sola e te.

-Lo lamento, se lo difícil que es lidiar con algo así.- dijo Kisara, sus ojos llenándose de melancolía mientras miraba a Seto, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Reiji. -Sigamos...veamos...Inori, en alto puesto en LDS, Jefe de Seguridad he de suponer, rivalidad eterna con Akaba Himika, presidenta de LDS. Además de eso, no tengo muchos datos de ella...-

-Olvidas a alguien.- informo Reiji con una sonrisa de burla.

-Olvido...olvido... ¡Claro!- dijo alegre. -Akaba Reiji, CEO de LDS, serio y respetuoso, contante tensión a la mención de Inori y amante en la misma oración, he de suponer novio altamente celoso y posesivo...deberías ir a un psicólogo por eso... y posible hijo perdido de Kaiba Seto e hijo asegurado de Akaba Himika.-

-Sorprendente, ¿Segura que no quieres puesto en LDS?- pregunto Reiji.

-Estoy segura, al parecer, parte de la corporación Kaiba sigue intacta.- dijo con un suspiro, realmente tenia esperanza de tener tiempo libre. –Además, no creo que sea buena idea permitir que un personaje del pasado tenga tanta información del futuro, nadie sabe cómo podía resultar eso… ¡Podría ocasionar que Kurosaki Shun sea tu mejor amigo!- dijo de manera dramática, sacándole una carcajada completa a Reiji y el desagrado de Inori. Definitivamente se llevaría muy bien con esta chica.

-La propuesta siempre está en la mesa por si cambias de opinión.- le dijo para retirarse, hace algún tiempo había detectado la mirada de Kaiba Seto sobre él. Su mirada podía matar y congelar el infierno en el mismo tiempo... ¿Cómo diablos se parecen tanto y no ser nada?

-¿Qué plan tenemos hoy?- pregunto Judai una vez todos presentados.

-Lo primero sería asegurar el bien estar de nuestros amigos.- propuso Yusei. Su mente perdida en sus amigos.

-Sería buena idea averiguar que es Zetsubo no Henshi.- dijo Ryo, su mirada eternamente enfocada en Kaede.

-No hay necesidad de eso.- dijo Seto, sus manos cruzados con Mokuba a su lado. -Isono se ha encargado de todo, dentro de unas cuantas horas obtendré resultados.- explico.

-Orbital 7 ha encontrado y comparado cada registro relacionado con alguna mención de Zetsubo no Henshi, por los momentos, nos toca esperar.- agrego Kaito, no prestándole mucha atención a todo lo que pasaba. Todos quedaron en silencio, sorprendidos por la rapidez de actuar de ambos.

-Ya que nos toca esperar... ¡Sigamos con las teorías!- dijo Jonouchi emocionado por dicho tema. Kisara y Mokuba rieron apenados, sabiendo exactamente que teoría estaba hablando.

-Bonkotsu- dijeron Reiji y Kaiba al mismo tiempo, todos viéndolos. -Mierda.-

-Teoría comprobada.- dijeron todos, haciendo que ambos chicos voltearan el rostro, sonrojándose un poco y sacándole risas a Inori y Kisara.

-Estos días serán largos...-fue lo único que dijo Jack para tomar un sorbo de su amado té. Las horas pasaron, cada uno contando grandes aventuras. Nunca nadie pensaría al ver al gran grupo de personas acaba de pasar por la experiencia más horrible y rara de toda la historia.

-Reiji-san.- llamo Himika seria, su mirada cielo en todos en forma de desaprobación. Reiji, que estaba riendo ante las bromas de Kisara, la volteo a ver serio. Sabía que su madre, después del fiasco de su padre, cambio. Era raro verla genuinamente feliz, sin ningún interés oculto.

-¿Si, Oka-sama?- pregunto, alejándose un poco de la de pelo blanco. Había algo en el que lo obligaba a protegerla de su madre, era el mismo sentimiento que tenía con Reira. A pesar de ser du madre, Reiji sabía algo asegurado de Himika. Ella siempre tenía una intención oculta en cada acción.

-He recibido una llamada de Nakajima…la descarga de energía que sentimos apareció cerca de uno de los refugios…-informo Himika, sus ojos escaneando a la albina que ahora prestaba atención al CEO de Kaiba Corporation y la reportera.

-¿Qué más has sabido?-. Pregunto tenso ante las palabras. Podrían atacar de nuevo.

-Nada. Informo que apareció, pero después de segundo había desaparecido. No ocasiono ningún problema.- informo.

-Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Por qué Kisa-chan y las demás se desmayaron al mismo tiempo?- pregunto de la nada Anzu, recordando los eventos de ayer en aquel bello lago.

-Ahora que lo mencionan… ¿Cómo Inori-san sabía dónde ir a encontrar a todos?- pregunto Pegasus al recordar cómo fue la chica de cabello verde y la de cabello castaño quienes lo guiaron a aquel lago.

-Por alguna razón, cuando estaba en el lago, mi cabeza se sintió muy liviana…-explico Geranova.

-Mi cuerpo igual, sentía como si de la nada toda mi energía se fuera.- menciono Kaede, cerrando sus manos en puños una y otra vez. Kisara, Inori y Carly asediaron, todas con el mismo síntoma. –Pudo ser el estrés que lo causo.-

-Eso no explica el lago.- dijo Jonouchi. –Cuando nos perdimos, fue Inori y Kaede quien nos guio.- explico.

-En nuestro caso fue Geranova y Kisara.- recordó Yuto.

-Nosotros seguimos a Carly, quien de la nada corrió.- relato Crow.

-¿Yo?- pregunto Carly confundida. –No recuerdo haber corrido.- dijo, tomando su barbilla y mirando el techo, tratando de recordar lo que paso ayer.

-¿Qué recuerdas exactamente?- pregunto Rio. Todos prestando atención y serios.

-Recuerdo haber llegado al refugio, recuerdo a Yusei y los demás seguir a un chico, recuerdo reencontrarnos con Aki-san y los gemelos…después…-se detuvo, dudando de sus palabras.

-¿Después?- alentó Jack, su cuerpo tenso…era ridículo pensar en la posibilidad.

-Recuerdo un llamado…era como si algo me llamara…después de eso, dolo recuerdo estar en el lago.- explico.

-¿No será que…?- pregunto Sawatari, pensando en las posibilidades.

-No tendría sentido.- respondio Yuzu, preocupada ante la tensión que se había creado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Yuma.

-Bueno, cinco dragones… Inori-san no posee un dragón.- respondio como si nada Yuzu.

-Carly no es una duelista ahora que lo pienso.- dijo Aki, aliviada de que la reportera no tuviera nada que ver. La consideraba una amiga con quien hablar libremente.

-Kaede-neko-chan tampoco posee un dragón.- dijo Fubuki, abrazando en estilo chibi a Kaede, quien lo miraba fulminante.

Geranova se mantuvo callada. Un dragón. No. 1. Su guía y salvación…su ace monster. Miro preocupada a Kaito, quien también le devolvió la misma preocupación. -¿Geranova-san?- pregunto Asuka al ver el rostro de la chica.

-No. 1 – Fumetsu No Infierno Dragón…- fue lo único que respondio la chica.

-¡Pero no tendría sentido!- trato de asegurar IV, mirando a su hermana preocupado. –Si nos basamos en lo de ayer, significaría que Inori, Kaede y Carly también poseyeran un dragón.- justifico.

-Tal vez no hablamos de cartas.- dijo una voz de un anciano, quien al parecer comenzaba a entrar.

-¡Jii-chan!- dijo Yuugi alegre, levantándose y abrazando a su amado abuelo. -¡Estas bien!-

-¡Claro que lo estoy!- dijo con una sonrisa de victoria, sacándole una sonrisa apenada a todo aquel que lo conociera.

-¿Qué quiere decir con que no sean las cartas, Jii-san?- pregunto Jonouchi.

-En el pasado, se creía que en cada el odio que habitaba en los corazones de las personas había un ka con gran poder, siempre dependiendo del odio de la persona.- explico Sugoroku, tomando la taza de café que Himika le ofreció.

-No comprendo.- dijo Yuma.

-Quiere decir que los cinco dragones pueden significar los ka que viven en nuestro interior.- respondio un hombre con gran parecido con Yuugi, solo que un poco más alto, sorprendiendo a todos.

-¡Mi otro yo!- dijo sorprendido Yuugi, preocupado al ver el rostro de sorpresa de todos…todos los que podían verlo.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Yuma admirando al transparente ser.

-Observación #24 – Yuma se sorprende por todo.- dijo un ser a su lado de blanco color con rayas azules y verdes.

-¿Tu eres?- pregunto el espíritu del faraón.

-Astral, mensajero de astral sekai… ¿Tu?- pregunto Astral con seriedad.

-¡Genial! ¡Tenemos a otro loco que habla con el viento!- dijo Honda dramáticamente.

-Soy el espíritu de un faraón.- respondió.

-¿Seré yo…o estos dos parecen perros y gatos?- pregunto Kotori con una gota en la sien al ver como rayos salían de los ojos de los dos.

Kaito, arto de la situación, estaba listo para gritarles a ambos espíritus, pero una fuerte descarga de energía lo callo, llamando a todos la atención al mismo punto. -¡¿Pero que…?!-

Ahí, enfrente de todos ellos, estaban cinco hombres, todos encapuchados y enmascarados.


End file.
